Something I was not Expecting
by Barista06
Summary: I broke off the engagement, I couldn't exist in a long distance relationship with Edward. So he is NY now, and I am still in Washington, and I have some pretty major news to tell him, if I decide to tell him, that is... ExB AU OOC cannon pairings.
1. Happy is the heart that still feels pain

We were the 'Golden Couple', and we were going to live happily ever after. Everyone else thought so too. Even with my fear of commitment, I without a doubt knew we were designed to be with each other. Sure like any other couple we had our issues. Edward is over protective, and I am very very headstrong, and I tend to think with my emotions, which i wear on my sleeve. So, we tend to bicker a lot, but that is pretty much normal for every couple, and aside from that were awesome.

Last spring, Edward proposed to me. I said yes, and we have spent the last 10 month setting dates and planning everything out. We set the date for the July 20th, after I had graduated from University of Washington , we had a semester and a half to go. Edward had graduated a semester early, and was going to take a semester off, and apply for med school in that time.

A few nights ago, Edward planned this fantastic, romantic, steal-your-breath away evening for us. We went and ate a picnic, in some deserted part of Port Angeles, right off of the water. He brought some home cooked food, he is the best cook I know, beside Esme, his mother. We had wine, and talked while we ate our food for a few hours. Then he took us home, to our condo in Seattle, and we had some more wine, and the we did the 'bedroom dance'.

It would have been one of the best nights of my life if Edward hadn't dropped the biggest bomb ever on me, after we had finished with our bedroom dance...

"Bella, there is something I need to tell you," Edwards tone turned suddenly serious.

I stayed silent. My heart rate sped up immediately, those kinds of statements never lead to anything good. I wasn't sure if I could have a serious conversation right now, I have had two glasses of wine, and am feeling fairly Buzzed.

"I have been accepted to Med school" His voice was shaky.

There was a long pause as I stayed silent.

"I am going to Med school in New York"

"When?" I managed to choke out

"At the beginning of the semester."

Next month. I think I felt my heart drop out of my ass. And the tears started falling instantly. I knew what this meant, Edward and I couldn't be together. He would be going to med school, he wouldn't have time to keep up with a girlfriend even if I moved with him, let alone me finishing college while attempting to have a long distance relationship.

I slipped the engagement ring Edward had put on my petite ring finger, off. I set it aside and turned to him, he looked bewildered.

"What are you doing?!" he almost yelled.

"Edward, there is no way we can work, if you are on the opposite side of the country attending med school, while I am finishing college here. I don't see how we can remain in a relationship if you are going to barely have time to put effort into it."

"You can move with me, we don't have to break up!" He was almost pleading

"Edward, I only have a semester and a half left hear, I can't just up and change schools, what if my credits don't transfer, and I end up staying in college for another three years?"

I took a long deep breath to steady myself.

"Edward, I love you, but I cannot put myself through that. It would ruin our relationship, and I would rather us end things on a decent note then us hating each other. This hurts like hell, but it would hurt a lot more if we tried and failed. I know I will end up getting hurt when you don't have time, and are too exhausted to call me. It just can't work like that, won't put myself through that."

I closed my mouth and my eyes to prevent myself from rambling a bit more. There is no feasible, or logical way it can happen.

I got up and grabbed my duffel bag and started throwing clothes and toiletries into it. I avoided Edward's glare, which I know was nearly burning a whole in me.

"So that's it? Your just giving up on everything we are, everything we have? You are not even going to try?" He stood up and cornered me, his faced was twisted in pain. I felt the same pain coursing through my veins.

"Edward, you are the one that's leaving. You are the one that sprung this news on me at the last moment." I was starting to get irritated, how could he blame this all on me.

I finished packing, and went to walk out the door, and Edward pulled me back and spun me around, He kissed me, and I melted into the kiss. He pulled me into a hug.

"please don't leave me Bella."

I sighed, and broke the embrace. Then I turned around while I broke out into loud sobs, and ran out of the condo I shared with Edward, to my rusty red truck. I turned the ignition, and gassed my baby as fast as she could go. I had no Idea where I was going to go, I felt lost and empty. I have never felt this alone in my entire life, and I just let the man I am designed to be with, slip out of my life. I pulled into the shoulder on the side of the road and then let my emotions loose. I cried until I think I could not leak water from any part of my body any more. I tried to think of where I could go to sleep, I couldn't go to Jasper, my cousin. He was married to Alice, not only was she my best friend, but she was also Edwards twin sister. Rosalie, Jasper's sister, lives with Edward's cousin, Emmett. Visiting any of them would feel to close to being near him, and I was afraid of adding salt to the wound.

I found myself driving again, back to Forks. I knew the one person I can go to that had no connection to Edward. Jacob Black, my childhood best friend. He lived down at La Push, and his father Billy Black, and my father Charlie Swan, were childhood best friends as well, so I suppose Jacob and I hardly had a say in the matter.

Jacob had always had feelings for me, and we even tried to have a romantic relationship at one point, but I just didn't feel anything other then platonic feelings for him. I felt horrible, cause every chance he got, he tried to get me to 'like him that way', however, I just didn't.

I felt my cell phone vibrating as I was nearing my destination. I looked down at the caller ID, and it was Edward, I hit ignore. The best thing to do at this point, was to give myself a clean break, and just try to get over Edward Anthony Cullen. I felt my phone go off again, and in a huff I glanced at the screen and saw Alice calling me. I hated to ignore her to, but there was no doubt in my mind that Edward had called Alice and told her what happened. They were ridiculously close, being twins and all, not to mention that Alice had a weird sixth sense about things in the near future. So I am sure she saw this coming at some point today.

I pulled into Jacobs driveway, and hopped out of my truck and ran to the door with my things. I hastily knocked about seven times.

"ALL FREAKIN RIGHT!!" I heard him yell.

The door flew open and there stood my near 7ft tall, russet colored skin best friend. He completely towered over my mere 5'4" height.

"Bella?"

I squeaked out sob and flung myself onto Jacob, while the water fall of tears started staining my face, for the second time tonight. I felt Jacob wrap his muscular arms around me, and lift me off the ground, while shutting his door, and then set me back on the floor. He rocked me gently back a forth without saying a word and just let me cry on him, while he comforted me. I thought about how my future, which seemed so clear and set in stone, was ripped from me, mostly from me walking away. I could have stayed and tried to work things out with Edward. I wanted to, but I just couldn't see us staying together, or ending in any civil manner. I would have rather us end on fairly okay terms, then for us to end up hating each other. I don't think I could live in a world where Edward hated me. I will always love him.

I felt myself cry out all my energy, and I am almost certain that I have completely soaked Jake's shirt. My eyelids became heavy and I felt myself drift off into a sob educed sleep.

* * *

I woke up, and attempted to remember where I was. I wished I was still sleeping, at least while I had been asleep I didn't have any dreams, I have the feeling they wouldn't be dreams...

I sat up and patted down the tangled mahogany bird's nest I called my hair, and simultaneously rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" The husky voice that belonged to Jake bellowed from the doorway.

"Hey.." I depressingly croaked out.

"Do you mind informing your dearest friend on why you came sobbing into his arms, past midnight last night?"

My eyes nervously darted around the room, I didn't really want to have these feelings, or this discussion right now. But Jake deserved to know, after all I am sure he is confused as hell.

"I left Edward."

My voice was barely a whisper, and if not for Jake's ridiculous hearing, I doubt he would have heard me at all. He just stood at the door frame nearly gawking at me. I started crying again, and he rushed over to me and pulled me into a tight hug to comfort me. We spent the rest of the morning talking about what happened. Jake was very defensive of me, and started to get angry at Edward, but when I told him that Edward had wanted to work things out, Jake dropped it.

I spent two weeks at Jake's. I would go over to the condo and get things when I knew Edward was at work or out visiting his parents for family dinners. He called me every day hoping that I had changed my mind, I would ignore his calls, but I always listened to the voice mail. Alice called every day too, I would answer her though, she didn't talk much about Edward and what had happened between us, just called to make sure I was surviving. And that is merely all I was doing. Surviving.

I eventually had to get back to my job at the bookstore, and I couldn't drive back and forth from La Push, to Seattle, a four hour drive every time I had to work, was not a good idea. I ended up crashing at Jasper and Alice's flat for the next two weeks. I was waiting out till Edward left for NY. I wanted to go back to my condo. It was painful to avoid him, but I somehow managed. The two weeks I stayed at the flat were agonizingly slow, and eventually it came that day that Edward packed everything up and left. I think somewhere deep down, I had hoped he would change his mind and attend med school in Washington, like we had originally planned on. However that wasn't the case, and I was left with half of our stuff, in what used to be the condo we shared.

The first night I stayed at home, I couldn't sleep well at all. I tossed and turned, everything smelled like my Edward, and I couldn't get it out of my mind that he didn't belong to me anymore. After what felt like 4 hours of staring at the ceiling, while tears slowly fell down the sides of my face and dampened my pillows, I started to thinking of everything that had happened, and I had this horrible feeling the the pit of my stomach. I tried to push the feeling away, and suddenly I broke out into a sweat, and sprinted to the bathroom, and emptied out the one meal I had today.

After bowing down to the porcelain throne, for what felt like ages. I groaned and stood up to get brush my teeth then get some water. I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. I filled it with some water and drank it greedily. I noticed a envelope sitting on the counter with my name written across, it was in his handwriting. With a sigh, I grabbed the envelope and walked into the spare room, and shoved it in the bedside drawer, hoping to forget it existed. Then I made my way to my bedroom hoping to slip into a very deep sleep, and surprisingly enough, I succeeded.

* * *

It had been almost a month since Edward moved to NY. He still tried to contact me, it was starting to dwindle down to twice a week. I had been spending a lot of time with Alice and Rosalie, lately, I needed a lot of girl time. I am not usually the type of girl like likes shopping, watching silly chick flicks, and eating ice cream, but I would be lying if I said it hadn't made me feel better.

Tonight we are having another girls night, I didn't feel like going out shopping, I had been stress eating, and have gained some weight in the last month. Alice did however manage to convince me to go shoe shopping, and I picked up a few flats. Now we were cooking in my condo, and on tonight's menu was a salad with almonds and raspberry vinaigrette, along with smoked salmon fillets. I started to put the salad together when Rose opened the oven and the smell of salmon hit my face like a ton of bricks. I quietly left the room and made my way to the bathroom, where I got sick. After cleaning myself up I walked into the kitchen.

"Bells, you doin' alright?" Rose drawled with her Texan accent.

"Yeah, I think so, I have had a cold or something for a bit,I have been trying to kick it, but am not winning that battle. I think the salmon is bad by the way, it smells awful." I pinched my nose after I said that

The two of them sat sniffing the air like piglets. I would have found it amusing had I not felt nauseous by the smell of my dinner. They shrugged their shoulders.

"I think its just you Bells." the said in unison.

They ate the food with out a problem, and I ate it while I picked at it. I haven't really had much of an appetite since I left Edward, minus the random stress eating. I ate all of my salad, but the moment I put the salmon in my mouth I bolted to the bathroom again, and was forced to empty my dinner into the toilet. Alice was by my side in an instant, pulling my hair back, while forcing her nose in the other direction to avoid ending up in the same predicament as me. She helped me clean up, while Rose disposed of dinner, and did the dishes. I got the living room ready to watch P.S. I love you. Fifteen min into the movie, I started crying, and it wasn't even a sad part of the movie. Some time after that I had passed out. I don't know why I had been so tired, I take a ton of naps, and I sleep for 10 hrs at a time. I think it has to do with the fact that I was in a depression, and I am also trying to get over a cold, so my body was over working its self. I felt horrible that my friends were having to babysit me while I mope through my depression. But am thankful that I have them in my life.

* * *

"Bella.."

I felt something nudge me, and I forcefully pushed it away.

"Bella!"

A voice was now shouting at me, and I was getting forcefully pushed back.

"mmmh" it was all I could force out of my mouth.

"Bella!!!!!!"

I jumped up to find my friends sitting on the coffee table, staring at me. The TV was off, and I had slept through it. I tried to gain some composure while I was sitting up.

"Bella," Alice began, I could tell this conversation was going to lead somewhere uncomfortable.

"Rose and I have been talking, and we are worried about you. You are constantly tired, your kinda grumpy, and very emotional. You have gained weight, and are eating some pretty random foods. You have been getting sick a lot, and well, we have been putting two and two together. We got you this, and would like you to go take it. Now."

They forced a brown paper bag at me. They wouldn't let me look at it till they forced me into the bathroom. After I flipped the switched I pulled the object out of the bag.

"ALICE!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS" I screeched.

"Bella, don't you dare take that tone with me! It is just something Rose and I agree is a pretty good possibility. Just take the test Bells,"

They got me a Clear Blue pregnancy test. My heart was racing, and the room started to spin, I felt nauseous. Nauseous, I have been getting sick a lot. More then they know, and this hasn't even crossed my mind, Edward and I used protection, always. I was on birth control and we still used condoms.

"Bella! So help me if I have to squeeze your abdomen and force you to pee on the damn sick I will!!"

Leave it to Rose to scare me into taking the test. Alice had gotten me a cup, which I intend fully to toss after this. I peed into it, and stuck all three damned doom sticks into the cup, and sat them on the counter. I let Alice and Rose into the bath room and we sat watching the clock, each one of them holding my hands, while a few tears escape. I was scared beyond belief, I had no idea what this meant for my future. If I am pregnant, my life is going to change, forever.

Five ungodly short minutes later, they were ready for us to read. We all stood up and walked over to them. I picked the sticks up one by one.

Stick one: B_lank._

I sighed, neither negative nor positive. It was faulty.

Stick two : _Pregnant._

_Fuck.. _

Stick three: _Pregnant._

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

I felt my breathing hitch, I was pregnant. I had my baby, who was Edward's baby as well, inside of me. Edward, the man I cut out of my life completely. I suddenly realized I stopped breathing at that point and I started to panic and hyperventilate. Black dots started flooding my vision, and I fell back into the arms of my two best friends, and passed out.


	2. Caring is Creepy

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own this version of things. Blah blah blah :)

Authors Note: OH MY GOODNESS!  
Thanks so so much for reviewing guys!! I cannot tell you how happy three reviews made me, haha! Keep reviewing cause it is very encouraging!

Due to a slightly bigger response then I was expecting (I was expecting none at all) I am updating!!

YAY!

Words of encouragement are welcome as well as some _friendly_ critiquing :D

* * *

**Ch. 2 : Caring is Creepy**

* * *

The ridiculously bright rays of sunshine were beaming through the curtains in my bedroom, causing me to unwillingly face the day. Last night, I was forced to take a pregnancy test, which, came out positive (not a very positive outcome if you as me). It was just my luck, nearly two months after I leave Edward, and he moves to the complete opposite side of the country, I find out that I am pregnant. I spent the next few minutes mindlessly combing my fingers through my hair while I thought of the possibilities to come.

I could not tell Edward, and give it up for adoption. However, with Alice already knowing even before me, I have a hard time seeing Edward not finding out. I couldn't even imagine getting an... abortion. I may not want this child at this point, but killing it would hurt too much. I have only known about this baby for a good 8 hrs, but I was becoming attached. There is a good chance I may not be able to give it up, I don't know if I can give this part of Edward up.

Even if/when I tell Edward, chances are he hates me at this point already. I have not talked to him, or seen him since the day he told me about NY, nearly two months ago, the same night we conceived this little crisis. Suppose I called him and said 'OH! Eddie-poo, you are going to be a daddy!!' I don't see him taking it so well.

I rolled over, onto a petite little black haired woman named Alice in my bed, staring back at me with striking blue eyes. I sat up and noticed that Rose, my gorgeous blonde cousin, was as well staring at me with her deep chocolate eyes. Yes, we still all sleep in the same bed when we have girl nights.

"Bella," Alice started hesitantly.

"We need to talk, you passed out last night before we could talk about things.. options.." her sentence ran off.

"I know Alice, I have been thinking about that."

"O.M.G. BELLLAAAA!! I am going to be an aunt!!! I am so happy you have decided to keep it!"

Alice pulled me into the tightest hug she had ever attempted before.

"Al, slow down there. All I said was I was thinking about my options. I haven't even decide if I want to tell Edward yet" I admitted my cheeks going aflame.

"What?! How can you not tell him Bella? Do you think Rose, Emmett, Jasper or myself will be able to keep that fact from MY brother? There is no way I can keep something like this from Jasper, and he is Best friends with Edward! Not to mention Rose most-likely will not be able to keep this from Emmett either."

Alice was always one for dramatics, but she did have a point, how on earth did I think I would be able to keep it a secret. We were all connected to each other. I was going to have to tell Edward. I still don't know if I want him to be involved at all, things would be just too hard. A single parent raising her child alone is better then trying to raise it with her baby daddy, who she will always be in love with. Even if I did want to work things out with Edward, he was still in NY, and couldn't possibly be a functioning father 2404 miles away while attending med school. I felt oddly protective of something I had barely even known a day, I wouldn't let my child even go through what I went through, playing tag with parents.

"I know Alice, I just need time to figure things out. I cannot give the baby up, and I have to tell Edward, he deserves to know if there is a little carbon copy of him running around. Just promise me I will be the one to tell him, I swear if he finds out by word of you or Rose, you will pay," I chuckled

"And please wait to tell Jasper or Em until I have talked to Edward. I know neither of them have enough brain power to understand that I want to tell him myself, not by word of mouth!" I teased while I attempted to shove the both of the woman off of my queen sized bed, unsuccessfully.

We burst into laughter, which felt amazing, I had not done that in a while, and was starting to think that all sense of humor left my body. We all got up and started getting ready for the day. I let Al and Rose shower first while I cleaned up my house and started looking up doctors, I figured I might as well go get checked out as soon as possible. I may not have wanted a little Cullen growing inside of me, but I sure as hell am going to take care of it while it is in me. Soon, it was my turn to get cleaned up and shower. I took near 45 minutes and thanked God for a fantastic water heater. I sat in my shower, letting the cool water run down my tense muscles and thought of everything ahead of me. I had to tell Charlie, he and I already butted heads as is, and I am sure he is going to love finding out his daughter is promiscuous. Renee will love me any who, she and I have always had the ' my mom is my best friend' kind of relationship, so I really didn't worry too much about telling her. I think she is going to be about as excited as Alice. My thoughts then drifted to Rose, while she had been there to support me, I knew this must be hard for her. When she was 14 she was rapped and beaten, and left to die. One of the things the man named Royce did was severely damage her lady parts. Rose was told it was likely she would never be able to have children, so it made since that she was keeping rather quiet at this point. I would love nothing more then to trade places with her, and see her have a child, and me be the excited friend, unfortunately this was not one our case.

Eventually my hot steamy shower turned frigid, which had forced me to quickly rinse the conditioner out of my hair and finish up my shower. I grabbed my emerald green town hanging off of the slick modern looking towel rack. Emerald green was my favorite color, I had forced Alice to include it everywhere, I never told her it was cause that is Edward's eye color. I still secretly loved the fact that I had little reminders of him here and there, it kept him alive in my mind, reminded me that he really did love me at some point and it was not just some figment of my imagination.

Alice and Rose ended up watching America's Next Top Model reruns while I blow dried my hair, and actually put effort into my appearance today, I needed a self-esteem boost. I loosely straightened my hair, it laid in very soft curves in the right places. Then I called Alice in the bathroom to let her play 'Bella barbie doll' with my make-up. Alice knew my restrictions, it had to look semi-natural. I was not the type of girl to have black glitter eye shadow to my eyebrows. I like the soft neutral smokey eye vs. fake. After Alice had worked her magic, Rose had taken the initiative to pick out an outfit for me. I walked out of the bathroom in my robe to my bedroom, where I found a navy blue knit shirt that was form fitting, skinny jeans and my gray flat boots. After looking at myself in the floor length mirror attached to my closet door, I dubbed myself attractive for the day. We said our goodbyes for the day, Alice was off to go play house wife for Jasper, the two of them had graduated from college last spring. Alice was a very very talented Interior decorator, so she only had to work when she had jobs. Jasper was working as a divorce lawyer in a high end law firm, they were certainly not struggling for money. Rose was still in college, like me. However, Rose managed to snag her dream job as a personal shopper, she works at a very ritzy boutique. Emmett has just started playing for the Seattle Sea hawks, so needless to say Rose and him were well off as well. I was doing okay financially, I was not rich by any means, but I was able to make all my payments and have some spending cash as well as saving.

The rest of the day past in a blur. My creative writing class had been canceled, and I was ever so fortunate to have time to make a doctors appointment, and snag an appointment at 10 am tomorrow morning. I immediately sent a text to Alice begging her to join me at the appointment. My cell buzzed almost immediately after I had set it on my lap.

_Anything for you love!!_

_3 AL._

I mindlessly drove to work, and found my manager Angela was back from her honeymoon, I filled her in on everything. Angela had offered to give me a few days off to gather myself emotionally, I told her that the only thing that can keep me sane is working with books.

After a eight hour shift, I groggily drove home. Once home I fixed myself some easy mac, I knew there was no point in cooking anything decent as I would most likely expel it unwillingly later tonight. After cleaning up my dinner dishes, I showered and got ready for bed, I was completely worn out, not to mention the next day was going to be mentally taxing as well. I was going to have my first ultra sound.

* * *

**AN:** this is shorter then the last one, It was a lot easier to end the chapter at this point. Let me know what you think, if i have enough motivation I might update as soon as later tonight!!

Also, if you would like to PM me and share with me what you would like to happen in the story, I will see how I can mesh it in there!!!

Thanks!


	3. We will become silhouettes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I only own this version of things. Blah blah blah :)

**Authors Note:** Words of encouragement are welcome as well as some _friendly_ critiquing :D

* * *

It was awkwardly warm, gooey, uncomfortable, and made loud swooshy noises.

I held Alice's hand while my eyes were shut tight. My shirt was pushed just up below my breast, and this strange angry woman was gliding, with slight pressure, a weird object to find the miniscule baby growing inside of me. To say I was nervous was beyond an understatement. I was terrified, while I took home pregnancy tests, this is official proof that I had another being maturing inside of me. Eventually the ultra sound technician found what she was looking for and reached over and pointed to the off-center part of the screen.

"There is your baby." The lady spoke with such a harsh tone, while pointing her stubby fingers towards the objects she was trying to get me to see. I stared, blinked, rubbed my eyes, and blinked again just trying to see the picture on the screen. If I was not already emotional enough, this just tipped the Richter scale, I could not see it. Alice, however, was bouncing up and down wildly.

"Aw! It is so cute Bells! I love it already!" her voice was so high pitched at this point that I winced when she talked.

Just when I was going to give it another go, and attempt to find my baby on the screen, the unpleasant ultrasound lady turned it off. I had to fight the tears off, I did not want to cry in front of Alice and the technician. I didn't need any more attention drawn to me, and the fact that I could not see the baby made me feel like I was already failing at being a mother.

Alice waited for me as I made another appointment for another ultrasound in two months. We made our way to Alice's gorgeous yellow Porsche 911, while she rambled on about some new line of clothing she is working on. We took off down the streets of Seattle towards my home. I conveniently kept my face pointed towards my window, as I was unable to keep a few tears from spilling over. I tried to seem nonchalant by throwing Alice a 'yeah' or 'oh' every once and a while.

"Isabella Marie Swan!! You are not paying attention to anything I have been saying!" She wildly shouted.

"Sorry Alice, I am just feeling down. I have a lot on my mind." I mumbled

"Well then tell me to stop talking about clothes so I can shut up and be there for you!" Alice reached across the car and playfully smacked me.

"I don't really want to talk about it"

"BEEEELLLLAAAA!"

It was so incredibly difficult to say no to Alice on a normal basis, and then her adding her _'powers of persuasion'_ were insanely powerful. I chose not to say anything at this point, I wanted to calm my emotions down before I started talking, otherwise my words would be a jumbled up mess in a pool of tears.

We continued in science the rest of the way home. Eventually Alice pulled into my driveway to drop me off, and I decided then that I was ready to talk. I sat in the passengers side taking deep breaths, I had never been good with talking about my feelings. I could feel Alice watching my curiously.

"I couldn't see the baby Alice. I tried to look for it, but I just couldn't see it. Everything looked like static, even you saw the baby! What kind of mother am I going to be if I can't even find it on a damn ultrasound, let alone I can't even decide if I want Edward to be apart of its life. I am just so emotional, and feel completely overwhelmed with every fucking thing in my life after the last two months! I feel like everything is in disarray." Apparently I couldn't control the water works, as they started to over flow.

"Sweetie, I would personally beat you upside the head if you cut this child's father out of his life. Edward would be destroyed if you deprived him of being a father,"

Alice reached over and pulled me into a tight hug

"And you are going to be a great mother. The only reason I could see the baby is because Carlisle is a doctor, and I have been taught by him how to read medical charts. Lots of people have a hard time finding the baby when it is that small." We stayed in the hug for a while until I got all of the crying out.

"Thanks Al, that is one of the many reasons you are my soul sister." I laughed

I got out of the car and said my goodbye to Alice, and I watched her speed off. My stomach made a very loud rumble noise, I then realized that because of my nerves from the ultrasound, I had not eaten today. I made my way into my house and fixed up some chicken and dumplings. I knew that it was a mild enough meal, and it would be subtle on my stomach. I grabbed a giant bowl, seeing as I am now eating for two, and I plopped down on my very comfortable couch to watch a movie, I settled on watching Never Been Kissed. I found myself not paying attention to the movie, and I started to think about how I was going to approach Edward with the news of this baby. I still had to tell my family, and Jake. I had the gut feeling Jake was going to get irrationally angry at Edward, he never really had liked Edward much, and he knew we had sex, he just never approved of the relationship, he always thought it should have been him.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

My cell phone started to go off. I picked it up to see who was calling me. Jake. I hesitantly flipped my phone open.

"Speak of the Devil, I was just thinking of you!" I started in a falsely cheery tone.

"Hey, Bella! I was just calling you cause I was in Seattle visiting Seth, I was wondering if I could crash at your place. I am kinda wiped out, and I don't think I can make the trip back to La Push without ending in a ditch some where."

I hesitated for a moment, I hated to say no to Jake. I just kinda wanted to spend sometimes alone to mull things over, however, he did after all let me crash at his place for two weeks so I could avoid Edward.

"Yeah Jake that is fine," I gave in. "when will you be stopping by?"

The line went dead. I shrugged my shoulders and continued watching the movie, when moments later, I heard a knock on my door. I jumped up and walked slowly over to my door and looked through the peep hole, and there stood Jake. Apparently I had no say in the matter if he was staying here, it was merely a curtsy call. I opened the door and was immediately greeted with a giant hug that lifted my off the ground cause me to squeal like a pig.

"BELLA!!" Jake boomed at me as he was setting me back on my very unstable feet.

"Hey! So I really didn't have a choice if you were staying at my humble abode? " I teased him

Jake got a goofy sheepish grin, "I knew you couldn't say no to me, So I just called to make sure you were home."

We made our way back into the living room, and I offered Jake some dinner, which he greedily accepted the offer. I decided that I wasn't going to tell Jake just yet about the pregnancy. I needed a few days to process what was happening in my life, and I didn't think me telling yet another person about it would help me think things through. Right now, I just wanted to keep it a secret from everyone, however, Alice and Rose know, and it will be a ticking time bomb before it slips out of one of their mouths.

I felt my eyelids closing, so I decided it was a good time to call it a night.

"Well Jake, I am pretty exhausted, I am going to go to bed. You are welcome to sleep in the guest bedroom."

"Jeez Bells, don't you think its a little early, I mean I know you have an 'old soul' and everything, but calling it a night at 8 is kinda pathetic." He said musingly.

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him as I walked away. "Good night Jake." I hoped into the shower, and did all of my nightly tasks. Then I went into my room and got comfortable on my bed. I started to think of when I need to tell everyone, and I wondered how they will all react. It made me nervous as hell to have to tell people, to have to tell Edward. I hope that Esme and Carlisle don't end up hating me for this, they are two of the sweetest people and I felt like there were closer to me than my own parents. I eventually got my mind off of the pregnancy, I heard Jake hop into the hallway bathroom to use the shower. It had been a while since I have cleaned it, trash day was tomorrow, so it would be a good idea to get up early and get that taken care of. Jake finished his shower and I heard the bathroom door close. Just as I was about to attempt to tell my mind to shut off so I could go to sleep I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella, are you awake?" Jake asked softly as he pushed the door open.

"Yeah Jake, whats up?"

Jake then proceeded to walk over to me and he looked at me with sadness in his eyes, as he sat down near me on the bed. He looked at me as he was about to say something, and he opened his mouth then slammed it shut again. This could not be good, Jake was always brutally honest and always spoke his mind, so if he was having a hard time saying something, it would mean something major, like someone dieing.

"Jake, who died?" I started to get worried.

"What?"

"You look sad, and are having issues talking. You never are like this, your always happy, and you speak your mind, so it makes me think someone died. Who died? I asked again.

Jake chuckled nervously "No one died Bella, I just found something.." he paused while we started fiddling with a bunched up pile of the blanket "I found two positive pregnancy tests in your trash can."

Crap. I really didn't want to do this tonight, maybe if I change the subject it can be avoided.

"Jake, why were you digging in my trash, that is gross" I laughed and prayed this diverted the conversation.

"I wasn't digging in your trash Bella they were sitting right on top of the trash pile." he huffed.

"Bella, are you pregnant?" I could hear a slight hint of harsh tone when he asked.

My eyes started to water again, and I began to internally put a hex on my emotions for betraying me for a second time today.

"Yeah Jake, I just found out two days ago, and before you ask, yes, it is Edwards." I managed to say between sobs.

"Fuck." Jake's then face then hardened and he got up and walked out of my room.

_WHAM_

I jumped as my front door slammed shut. Awesome, now I have potentially lost my child hood best friend. I rolled back onto my bed and let all of the tears flow, once again. I felt like my life was a mess, and I didn't know how to begin to fix it. In the past two months, I pushed the love of my life, out of my life. I found out that I am 8 weeks pregnant, and I lost a friend who I thought would always be there for me. Apparently, I thought wrong.

* * *

**AN: **reviews are spectacular!


	4. I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I only own this version of things. Blah blah blah :)

**Authors Note:** Second one tonight. I got home from hanging out with friends and I felt like writing and plucked this out.

Words of encouragement are welcome as well as some _friendly_ critiquing :D

* * *

9 days ago, I had a very interesting day. I had my first ultrasound, I had a mental break down, and Jacob Black found out I was pregnant, and he then proceeded to walk out of my life. My life has just continued on since then. I went to work, spend monotonous hours there. I went to class, and did all the things I was supposed to, while day dreaming about life. I called my mother and told her that she was going to be a grandmother, she was surprisingly excited. I have yet to call Charlie, I have been super worried about what his reaction would be. Alice and Rose called me every day to see how I was doing, and Alice would constantly ask me when I was going to tell Edward. I have not mustered up enough courage to tell him yet, let alone how on earth I am going to tell him in a decent way when he is half way across the country. Edward has not called me in 15 days, that is the longest he has gone, I am starting to think he gave up. The thought of that makes me happy, and at the same time makes me want to throw up from nerves.

My morning sickness has gotten a bit better now that I know certain foods help with it. I have accepted the fact that I am pregnant and am starting to get excited about it. To say that Alice and Rose are excited about my pregnancy would be an understatement. I am starting to hope that the baby is a girl, because it would be a lot easier for me to raise a baby girl by my self, I didn't know the first thing about boys.

I have tried to call Jake ever since that night, but he will not answer me. Eventually I gave up and decided that if/when he is ready to be my friend again, he will contact me. I am saddened that I lost him, but I suppose if we drift apart then it is meant to happen.

Today, I had a very daunting task. Today, I am having lunch with Charlie. I don't expect this to go well at all. So, I decided bringing Charlie's favorite adopted daughter, Alice, along would help him keep his cool. We decided to meet up at a little sandwich shop just south of downtown Seattle. Alice drove because she refused to drive in my 'old clunker'. We arrived at the little homey cafe for lunch and took our seats just waiting on Charlie to arrive. He could never be on time to save his life, he ran on what I like to call 'Charlie-Central time'. I was always the adult in the house growing up with either of my parents.

Finally Charlie arrived, ten minutes late. He sat down and we all took a minute to order our food.

"So Bells, Hows' life going? I don't really hear from you much unless it is a holiday or your calling to make sure i'm alive. How is Edward doing?" Charlie started shooting off questions rather mono-toned.

"Well dad.." I took a deep breath.".. Edward and I broke up two months ago, he moved to NY for med school, and I broke things off between us."

"Oh. Well as long as your happy" Charlie looked down. He was never one of the 'touchy-feely' kind of parents.

"Something like that, Dad there is something else.." took another long, exaggerated breath and looked at Alice for support. She reached over and patted my hand. "Dad, I am 9 weeks pregnant."

Charlie's face went through a number of emotions. Embarrassment. Anger. Hurt. Lastly, the facial emotion he settled on was excitement.

"Well Bells, I cannot say this is the greatest news ever, considering your situation. However, I do not think differently of you, and I am kinda excited to be a grandpa!" He smiled showing the crinkle on the corner of his eyes. "Now I cannot say the same for the Cullen boy, if he doesn't shape up and claim what is his, I will shoot his manly parts off."

I laughed, half out of amusement, and half out of relief. I am so happy Charlie didn't disown me. I took a deep breath, waiting to deliver the last final blow of my big news.

"I have yet to tell him dad..." I huffed out ".. Oh and Jake isn't talking to me anymore"

Charlies face scrunched up. "Hmm.. Well, I don't know what to tell you about Jake, you know he is a bull headed as you, Bella, but he will come around, he just need time I am sure."

"Now as for you not telling Edward.." He was looking me dead in the eyes, with a look I am sure he gives the people he arrests. " Not telling Edward that he has a child on the way is just plain unfair to him. You would be depriving Edward of a child, and your child of a father. Now if Edward decides he wants nothing to do with the kid, then that is his own issue, but you need to at least give him the choice."

"I know dad, I just don't know how to tell him. I can't go to New York, and knock on his door to tell him, and I can't just call him and drop this sort of bomb on him" I began to rant the things I have been thinking.

"OH! Bella, Edward is coming home next week! I completely forgot!" Alice chirped up.

"Well, uh, that is convenient for me." I snorted.

We finished up our lunch and said our goodbye to Charlie. I felt a little better now that I have told my parents, I only had one more giant hill to tackle, Edward. I made the decision that when Alice dropped me off at my house, that I would give Edward a call and set up a time to get dinner and talk, in a neutral setting. As Alice and I made our trip home we talked about different things dealing with the baby, and she somehow roped me into letting her transform my spare bedroom into a nursery. I gave her restrictions regarding the room, she had to make it uni-sex. I made the decision I wanted to be the only one who knew what I am going to have. I can tell Alice and Rose want to have a little niece, they would get a kick out of spoiling a little girl.

Alice dropped me off at my house and I walked into the kitchen with a bee line to the fridge. I stood there for almost ten minutes trying to find something to eat, eventually, I gave up and pulled the same routine on my cabinet. I decided that nothing there sounded good, so I pulled the Chinese take out menu off of the fridge and dialed the number. I ordered way to much food, but nearly everything on the menu called my name. I waited for my food to arrive and sat down on my computer to check emails, pay some bills, and do some research on my pregnancy and what to expect. After a while my food arrived and I chowed down until I thought food was going to be coming out of my tear ducts.

About an hour had past, and my eyes were red and dry from staring at the computer for so long. I decided to take a break from my research and I decided to call Edward. I pulled out my cell, and started finding him in my contacts. I glided my finger a few times over the send button and every time my stomach would turn over. I tried counting to five and pressing, but every time I did that, it felt like I was trying to press a non-existent button. Just as I finally got the courage to press the button, I had an incoming call. Edward's name flashed across the screen, and I stared at it debating on weather or not to answer. Finally, I pressed send and put the phone up to my ear, not yet finding my voice, I chose to stay silent.

I heard an intake of breath, like Edward was genuinely surprised I answered. "Bella?" his voice asked in a whisper.

I cleared my throat determined to find my voice. "yeah" was all I would weakly manage to say.

There was an awkward silence, I fought back my emotions, determined not to cry on the phone with him. I could just picture him now, sitting on the edge of his bed either pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, or nervously running his fingers through his messy bronze hair.

"Bella, why did you answer?" Edward sounded like he was starting to get frustrated.

"I don't know Edward, why are you calling?" It was immature of me to retort like I did, but I was getting defensive. I didn't really know what to do in this moment.

"Because I hoped you would answer.." he admitted "Bella, I miss you."

I couldn't stand how hurt he sounded, knowing I was the one that walked away and hurt him. I was hurting equally as bad, but I felt like I was doing the right thing in letting him go. I was letting him focus on med school 100% so that he could do well, and succeed at his goals in life, I didn't want to come in between that.

"Edward.." I finally found my voice and sounded confident enough to hide the fact that I started to cry. "Alice told me you were coming in town next week, I was actually about to call you and tell you I need to talk to you, over dinner, when your here that is.. Seeing as we can't go to dinner when your in NY.." I trailed off for fear of rambling even more.

"Sure Bells, that sounds good!" Edward sounded a little to relieved and excited for my liking, this wasn't going to be easy at all.

"I will be flying into Seattle Friday morning. Is Friday night okay with you?" he asked rather eagerly.

I sighed into the phone, starting to feel nauseous "Yeah that's fine."

"I have to go Edward." I needed to get off of the phone before he could say anything else. "Just meet me at The Metropolitan Grill at 7. Goodbye Edward.."

I hung up the phone before he had a chance to say goodbye in return. The nauseous feeling from earlier was getting worse when I though about telling Edward. I jumped off of the couch and bolted to the restroom to empty my dinner, I will be glad when the second trimester hits here in three weeks. The morning sickness has subsided some, but its still not something I fancy at all.

I brushed my teeth, and put on my pajamas, then hopped into bed to read. I couldn't focus on my book because I had too much going on in my mind. I threw my book mark in between the pages I was reading and set it down on my night stand. I huffed, I was bored. My mind has been racing so fast these past few days, I haven't had one moment to sit back and relax. Having a baby in your body when your not ready for it can cause a lot of stress, and when you are already having something suck all of your energy out, stress just adds to everything.

I decided that now would be a good time to clean the house. I started in the kitchen, doing the dishes, and cleaning out the fridge. I then moved onto the oven and stove, and made them look spotless. I ran into the laundry room and threw in a load, while returning to clean the living room up, and organize my movie collection. I then decided that cleaning out the spare bedroom would be a good idea seeing as Alice will want to obviously start working on it at some point. I started with the closet, making sure I tossed out any old clothes of mine, and moved into the dresser drawers. I opened the top drawer and found the envelop Edward had left. I had forgotten all about it and, it was my complete intention to forget it. I chose to open it, seeing as I could no longer cut Edward out of my life. There was a hand written letter:

_Bella,_

_You may have given up on us, but I cannot simply do that._

_I am sorry you couldn't trust me enough to be in a long distance relationship._

_We had something special and I won't let that go._

_I will be working my ass of to win you back._

_I love you and cannot loose you._

_Edward._

The letter brought tears to my eyes. There is no way I deserved the love of Edward anymore, but if he was this determined to make us work, then I am going to start trying to. I know that it wont be easy, and its going to be an emotional roller coaster seeing as my hormones are every where, but he is right. We had something Special.

For the first time a few months I felt optimistic about life. I was going to try to make things work with Edward. Now I had two things to tell him.

* * *

**AN:** Hey now!! You know want to do ;)  
REVIEW!! :D


	5. Baby Boomerang, Baby Boomerang

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I only own this version of things. Blah blah blah :)

**Authors Note:** Words of encouragement are welcome as well as some _friendly_ critiquing :D

* * *

In the past four days, my mentality towards being pregnant, and towards Edward have changed. Dramatically. I am beyond excited to be pregnant, considering that everyone I have told have been very supportive of me, all except for Jake. He called yesterday to apologies for his reaction, but he still seemed bitter and cold towards me. I decided it would be best just to give him some space. I know Jake loved me enough as a friends to forgo this, it is just hard on him knowing I am carrying Edward's child. It had been four days since I had talked to Edward on Saturday, I had three days until my dinner with Edward. To say I was apprehensive would be an incredibly vast understatement. Every time I though of what I was going to say to him, made me want to throw up.

I did decide however, that I am not going to bombard him with the news of the baby yet. I want to see if he wants to work things out with me. I want to know he wants to be with me for me, and not because he feels obligated. Alice kept telling me everything was going to work out just fine, and she would tap her pixie haired noggin knowingly. I prayed she was right, she usually is, strangely enough. I have learned that you never bet against Alice, cause you will lose.

I had to inform Angela, my boss of my pregnancy. She took the news well, and told me she was excited for me. Lauren and Jessica, my co-workers, over heard our conversation and ever since yesterday have been muttering rude comments like "whore" or "slut" under their breath. I wasn't really too worried about it, they have had ill feelings towards me since Edward and I got engaged. It doesn't take a giant IQ to see that they were jealous of me, well, when I was engaged to him.

Edward looked like a walking orgasm, that's how attractive he is. He has a strong chiseled face, with these deeply gorgeous dark green eyes. He is tall and lean, but his muscles are defined, and to top it all off, he has this messy mop of bronze hair that just makes you want to run your hands through it. It doesn't surprise me one bit when girls were jealous of me, I would be too. I never could understand how I got so lucky with Edward. I never thought of my self as ugly by any means, I just never saw myself to the caliber of Edward attractiveness. I also never put a whole lot of effort into my appearance, I never look bad. I always put very little make up on, and I am a jeans and cut blouse, and flats kind of girl. On the occasion though, I would let Alice or Rose do my hair and make up, and pick out my outfits. I will be enlisting their help on Friday, I cannot possibly have dinner with Edward, and look normal, I have to look better than good.

I had been making my rounds in the library putting the tattered books on the dusty shelfs, when Jessica came by and pushed me into the bookshelf muttering a "watch it fat ass". Now, generally, you don't mess with a pregnant person. Their hormones are always controlling their emotions, and I would have normally just brushed it off and ignored her. However, given my hormonal state, I decided to retaliate. I walked up to Jessica, who had her back towards me, she had her cell phone out and was texting someone. I tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around.

I got within an inch of her face "If you, or your little slut minion Lauren, fuck with me at all you will pay. I may have put up with your rude comments and bitchy attitude for a little bit, but it is going to stop. I am not afraid to bash your face in, question is, do you have enough gall to pick a fight with a pregnant woman?"

Jessica looked l slapped her across the face, and was on the verge of tears. I stomped away into Angela's office to inform her that it was the end of my shift and I was going home. I walked out of the library and I could feel two pair of unintelligent eyes burning holes into my back, I turned around and gave them a big smile. I am sure that working with the two of them will be very interesting. I have a feeling I just egged them on, but I would be lying if I said it didn't feel good to tell her off.

The next few days flew by so fast, and it is now Friday. I am not ready to face Edward just yet. I laid in my bed, telling myself to wake up, for what felt like hours but I am sure was only 10 min. Finally I got out of bed and took a shower, my thoughts were completely focused on Edward. I had a five hour shift to work today at the library, so at least something will keep me distracted for a few hours. My shift only lasted until four, and then I have to rush home, because according to Alice there was hardly enough time to get me ready.

It was just Ang and I working today, thankfully. I was not in the mood to be belittled by Jessica. Angela pulled me aside as soon as I got to work.

"Hey Bella, I just need to make sure that there are not going to be any issues like we had on Tuesday again. Jessica came to me after you left and told me what happened. I don't really trust everything she said, but I did see you corner her. Just promise me you will behave please" Angela asked in a slightly amused tone.

I smiled at Angela, she was always rather kind heart-ed, and was only stern when she needed to be "I promise Ang."

We left the conversation at that and I began my work day. There wasn't really a whole lot to do today, we didn't have our usual group of kindergarteners come in for a reading, so it was really easy. Thankfully the day went by slow, it was boring, but it gave me enough time to mentally prepare myself for seeing Edward. After five monotonous hours working, it was time for me to go home. Alice had already sent me a few text telling me to hurry my ass home, I did just the opposite. I tried to drive five under the speed limit and took my time driving, but I still managed to get home in record time. I saw Alice's yellow porch and Rose's classy little red sports car sitting by my house with the two of them standing in my drive way talking. I pulled in to the drive way, then killed my engine and hopped out of the truck. Alice and Rose looked so excited.

"What has you two all excited?" I made my way past the two bouncing women and into the house. Alice bolted past me towards the spare bedroom, and Rose took me by the hand and forced me into the bathroom.

"Shower. Fast. We will get everything ready for you. GO!" Rose barked at me before I could even say anything in return.

I did as I was told and showered incredibly fast, I did managed to shave my legs in the process. Knowing Alice and Rose I was going to be in some sort of get up that showed off my legs and some other body parts. I had given them one stipulation with the outfit. It had to not draw attention onto my growing belly. It was not very noticeable yet, but it was sticking out just a little. As soon as I grabbed my towel and dried my hair out, Rose was knocking on the door. I quickly made my self decent by wrapping the towel around my bode. I was pulled out of the bathroom before I could even open the door fully. Rose threw some sexy undergarments at me, and I looked at her bewildered.

"Rose! What do you think will be going on after this dinner, There is no telling if Edward is even going to take the news I have to tell him well."

"Oh Bella, when are you going to learn to trust me. You will need the sexy underwear" Alice said as she popped into my room. I put the underwear on and proceeded to put the outfit on. Luckily, the picked out a dress that flowed away from the body slightly. It had mid length sleeves and a plunging neckline, with an empire waist. It was a cotton fabric, and had a cut looking vintage print on it. I was very pleased with their choice for my clothing.

Alice then began to work on my hair, she decided that Straightening it was the look she wanted for me tonight. Rose at the same time started working on my makeup. She informed me that since I was going to dinner, a more dramatic eye was appropriate. The two of them worked their magic, and after what felt like ages, I was ready. Just in time too, I looked down at my watch and it said I had 45 min. I panicked, It was crunch time. Rose grabbed my purse and shoved some lip gloss into it, while Alice was throwing shoes at me, finally deciding on some cute purple flats. They then proceeded to rush me out the door. I got my keys out and went to lock it up and Alice put her hand on my keys.

"No mam! I am going to be doing some top secret work in here." Alice beamed at me.

I was going to protest, but I knew there was no way I would win against Alice. I gave up and hopped into the truck and started it, and for half a second I though about driving somewhere and skipping out on dinner. At that second Alice was at my window that second, motioning for me to roll it down.

"Bella, we will be expecting a call from you when you arrive at the restaurant.." Alice started while pointing at her head.

"And if you decide to skip out, we will just force you to meet up with Edward." Rose said as she popped up on the other side of Alice in a not so subtle tone.

"Alright guys, you got me! I will go, and I will call you when I get there, or at least text you." I gave in with a laugh.

I pulled out of the drive way as my friends walked into my house, I was too nervous about my dinner to worry about what they are going to do to my house. I began thinking of how awkward I am going to feel, when I see him. Do I hug him, or do I shake his hand? I think shaking his hand would feel too professional, but I don't know if he will want to hug me. Maybe I could just wait to see what he does, and follow his lead. I started to analyze what I was going to say to him, or how I was even going to bring it up. I would defiantly wait until we had our food to say anything important, that way I could eat some to distract myself. Traffic was pretty bad, and it gave me enough time to plan every word out, and eventually I arrived at the restaurant, and shot a text to Alice.

I walked inside and took in the familiar setting, I walked through the tall mahogany doors, under the bright green awning, to be greeted by tuxedo a clad Maitre D's. Twenty-foot columns reach to the ceiling that is trimmed with original moldings. Tables and railings are adorned with mahogany and brass and the booths are plush and oversized. It was a nicer restaurant, but it was a good relaxed setting, and they have fantastic steaks.

The hostess greeted me, and took my reservation name, and then she sat me in a rather private booth. Now all I had to do was play the waiting game. I was playing with the sweat on my water glass when I noticed someone stalking rather gracefully towards the tabled. Edward had finally arrived. We made eye contact and his famous crooked grin popped into place. It felt like everything was going in slow motion, like you see in the movies, his hair was catching wind as he walked. I took a deep breath and stoop up, I could see his eyes travel up and down as he got closer, and eventually he was standing right in front of me. Then, I did what felt natural, I nearly attacked him with a hug, which he warmly relaxed into. Edward still smelt, and looked the same, minus some bags under his eyes which was most likely a result from his school. I rested my head on his shoulder and he buried his face into my neck and took a deep breath. I am not sure how long we stood there in the intimate embrace, but the snotty strawberry blonde waitress cleared her throat and ruined the moment. Edward and I took our seats, I looked over at the waitress and saw her blatantly eye raping Edward. I felt an instant sting of jealousy, Edward may not have been mine at the moment, but she didn't know that.

"What are we drinking tonight?" The waitress who informed us her name is Tanya, didn't take her eyes off of Edward the entire time.

"I'll have a glass of Red wine," Edward looked over to me. "Bella?"

"Umm, I will just have the water, thanks." I said awkwardly pointing to my water.

Edward looked at me questioningly. I never pass up wine, its my favorite thing to drink, but he just shrugged it off. The waitress finally stopped trying to have eye sex with Edward and walked away to get his wine. That left us alone, and I was almost slightly thankful for this, if I wasn't so nervous.

"Bella, I am glad you decided to have dinner. I really wanted to talk with you about everything. Don't get me wrong, I am rather frustrated with you. You just kinda.. left without us really getting to sit down and trying to figure something, anything out." Edward jumped to talk, relieving me of breaking the awkward silence.

"I know Edward, it is just what made sense to me that night. I never wanted for us to end, but I was scared to death of us failing and ending awfully. But I already said all of that, the night I left." I began to say and I took another deep breath, "I didn't want to come in between you and your schooling, I want the best for you, and at the time I thought that was best for you. However, I knew I would never be with anyone other then you, so I think I was thinking I was going to be alone forever." I finished with a laugh.

Tanya, the waitress then came by, eyes glued to Edward, who's eyes were glued to me. She took our orders and strutted away, trying way to hard to get his attention.

I took another deep breath cause I had so much more to explain to him, "However, Edward, I have been doing a .. _shit_ ton of thinking." I paused, looking down and fiddling with the hem of my dress. "And. Well.. I was kinda hoping, we could maybe working things out. Maybe. I mean if your not up for it I understand, I don't deserve a second chance with you.." I trailed off.

After ages of silence, I got enough courage to look up at him. Edward had the cutest/goofiest smile plastered across his hansom face, I made contact with his intense green eyes. "Bella.." he nearly cooed. "Nothing makes me happier then to hear that awkwardly stumble out of your mouth. One of the things I wanted to talk to you was about med school in NY. I hate it there, I am so alone, and I know no one there. When I got accepted there, I didn't even think you would have a problem with it and you would just move with me. I realize now, it was unfair of me to ask you to up and leave your education, friends and family you had built up here." He flashed me one of his glorious smiles as he paused while our food was sat in front of us, and the food runner left as quickly as he came.

"Bella, there is something I have to tell you. I am transferring to med school in Washington. I tried giving NY a chance, but it was just not something I wanted to experience with out you." Edward reached across the tabled and grabbed my hand. He wanted to work things out, he was moving to Washington. Things would be a lot easier for us, it would be a lot more plausible for him to be in my life, and our child's life this way. I intertwined my fingers with Edwards and flashed him a big smile.

We finished our meal, and Edward paid for it before I could even begin to protest. We were walking out to the parking lot hand in hand, and the weight of the last thing to tell him was nearly unbearable. We walked quietly to my big red truck, I was trying to think of how to tell him. As we reached my truck Edward gently pulled me into a hug and pushed me to where my back was pressed against the truck and our bodies were pressing. He cupped my face in between his hands and we stayed like that for a while looking into each others eyes. Edward's eyes would flicker down to my lips every once and a while, trying to decide if it would be okay to kiss me. It would have been if I didn't need to talk to him still, the thought of telling him my little secret made my stomach turn a little, and I broke the eye contact.

"Edward, there is still more we should talk about. Would you mind coming to the condo?" I asked hopefully.

I actually did want to tell Edward about the baby now, if we were going to work things out, he defiantly has to know. I was just nervous he wasn't going to react well.

"Sure, Bells." He said pulling me further into the hug. "I'll meet you there"

* * *

**AN: **Dude, reviews make me happier then The New Moon movie coming out in 7days!!


	6. This is the Future

**AN:** Hey guys, I am going to try to slow down on the updates, just so I can focus on improving the quality of my chapters. I have been trying to get enough chapters out to hold the interest. However, I could be doing so much better, and I could catch silly errors before I publish. No worries though, I will still update a couple times a week!

Much thanks to **miki natsuko** for being a constant reviewer.

Reviews give me motivation :D

* * *

I was as nearly happy as I could be, at least comparative to the last two months I have lived. Edward and I just had dinner, where we had round about agreed to work things out. We both know we wanted to, and both stated we wanted to. Now, we are on our way to my home, where I had some even bigger news to tell him.

The Seattle night sky, which was usually covered by gray depressing clouds, was a beautiful royal blue color, speckled with bright stars. Edwards sliver volvo headlights had been shining in my mirrors since we left the restaurant. We finally reached my house and I took a moment to gather my purse and shoes I had slipped off to drive. I went to open my truck door, but Edward was already there opening it for me, being the usual gentleman that he was. He grabbed my keys from my hands and walked ahead of me, as if he still lived at the condo. I really didn't mind this at all, it seemed as if we hadn't skipped a beat within the last two months. Edward waited for me to catch up to him, and unlocked the door, while grabbing my had and pulling me inside. He slammed the door shut and whipped me around, while he pinned me against the door. Edward's eyes looked deep with desire, apparently he had thought differently when I invited him over. Before I could stop him, he crashed his lips to mine, causing me to whimper slightly at the electricity that flowed through us. I was getting lost in the moment, when Edward picked me up and wrapped my legs around him.

"Edward, we should stop" I managed to say against his lips, not wanting to let go.

If I didn't stop us, it would only farther delay the conversation I was nervous to have. Edward was relentless though, his hands traveled up and down my back, occasionally cupping my butt, which made my hormones go crazy. I was about ready to jump Edward into the entry way. I felt something almost like a sharp cramp in my stomach, my doctor told me that is what it might feel like at first when the baby starts kicking. I was ecstatic, but could show it cause that would tip Edward off in the wrong way.

"Edward, seriously, before this happens, we need to talk." I said in frustration, jumping off of him and walking to the couch, and my 'morning' sickness decided to kick in.

"Edward, you sit for just a minute, I'll be right back." I then bolted to the restroom. I made sure I locked the door, and ran water to make sure my sick sounds wouldn't tip him off.

After about five minutes of getting sick, I freshened up and headed out of the bathroom, to find Edward standing in the hall way across from the bathroom with his head bowed down. He looked up at me when I came out, with a intense look of confusion on his face. I took a deep breath, and nodded my head in the direction of the living room, while grabbing his hand. We sat down on the couch, and bless his heart Edward looked like he was preparing for the worse. I'm hoping that what I have to tell him isn't the worst.

"Soo.." I began awkwardly trying to figure out how to tell him. I chickened out and lost my voice.

"Bella, you are killing me with anticipation," Edward then pulled his classic move and ran his piano hands through his messy bronze hair "I really wish I could ready your mind."

"Alright, alright.. This just isn't that easy," I took a deep breath before delivering the final blow. "Edward, I am 10 weeks pregnant."

I think I was frozen waiting for him to say something, I couldn't even tear my eyes away from him, and I desperately wanted to. Suddenly Edward's eyes lolled into the back of his head, and he slumped on to the back of the couch. Great, he passed out. I quickly ran in to the kitchen and grabbed a towel to dampen it with cold water. I folded it hot dog style and ran back over to Edward dabbing his face to help wake him up. Edward's eyes eventually began to flutter a little, before he opened them fully. His face scrunched up and he looked around, as if he forgot were he was.

"What happened Bella?" He asked confused.

"Well, I told you I am pregnant, and you passed out." I chuckled.

"Oh.." was all he said back.

Edward then looked down with his eye brows drawn together and pulled up his hands and started counting weeks, pulling a finger down after he passed each week since we had sex. As he put the last finger down he paused, and took a big breath.

"When did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago, Alice and Rose knew before I did, they forced me to take a test."

"Are you keeping it?" His face was serious and his eyes were big, I couldn't tell exactly but he looked scared.

"Yes, at first when I found out, I was going to give it up and never tell you about it. However within a day of learning about the pregnancy I was already attached. I still struggled with telling you after deciding to keep it, because you being in NY would make it hard for you to be its father. However I decided, with help from Alice and my father, the you deserve to know if you have a child."

"And is this why you decided to work things out with me?" Edward still looked scared but now he sounded hurt.

"No, Edward, I knew I would always love you, and no one else. I knew I would remain alone forever if I couldn't be with you. The situation alone just brought things into perspective for me, and telling you was the best, but hardest thing for me to do. I didn't want to make your decision for you." I paused "and I wanted to see if you wanted to get back with me first before I told you, to see if you were sincere. I understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore."

"Bells, I still want nothing more then to be with you! This is just a lot for someone to process." he shouted, and he took a deep breath.

We sat for about an hour in silence, I stared at Edward, and he sat with his eyes closed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Edward was the first to break the motionless pattern by dropping his head into his hands and taking a deep breath. He lifted his head and looked at me, his crooked grin plastered on his face.

"I am scared as hell Bella, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited." my heart skipped a beat at his words.

Edward stood from the couch and pulled me up with him. He hugged my tightly and swayed us side to side. I felt incredibly joyful, and as if the baby could tell the happiness of the situation and the proximity of its father, the baby started to kick again. Edward nearly jumped away from me.

"Was tha...." his voice trailed off

I smiled at him and simply nodded my head. Edward returned my smile, then he grabbed my face and pulled it into a kiss. This kiss wasn't like any passionate kiss we've had before, it felt like pure excitement.

"I am glad your as excited by this as I am." I said as I broke the kiss.

I walked back over the couch, hoping to figure some more things out before the day was over. I patted the cushion next to me, hinting for Edward to sit down. As soon as Edward followed my instructions and sat down, I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around me as I cuddled up next to him.

"When are you moving back to Washington?" I was eager to see if he would be back in time for the next ultra sound in two weeks.

"Well," he started with a chuckle "I am actually already moved back, I dropped out of med school in NY, and am going to start back up here next semester. I am just waiting on the movers to bring everything back."

I scrunched my face up in confusion, he already moved back? Alice said he was only visiting.

"I didn't tell any of my family until I got in today." He told me, as if sensing what I was thinking.

"Oh, who are you staying with then?"

Edward simply flashed one cocky arrogant smile my way, "Lets just say, I kinda banked on you wanting to come back to me."

I gave Edward a mock look of offense, and pushed away from him. He didn't allow that, and he pulled me back onto the couch causing me to awkwardly fall over him, while he tried to attack me with tickles. I screamed out a fit of giggles and tried to break away from his hold, but he is much stronger then me. I gave up on trying to wiggle out of his grasp, however, I did know how to get him to stop. I grabbed a hold of Edward's hair and crashed my lips to his. Edward responded eagerly and let out a moan, I smiled against his lips and bolted from his grasp, giggling. It took Edward a second to realize I tricked him, and by that time I was on the other side of the living room preparing myself for him to come after me. Edward stood up and crouched down a little into a pounce stance, the he came running after me. I squealed loudly and ran in the opposite direction of him, but he was much to fast. Edward grabbed me and yanked me towards him with a subtle force.

"I won't let you get away from me again Isabella." he said in a half playful tone, half serious.

I swallowed, and looked into Edwards eyes, which once had a playful demeanor about them now are flooded with desire. His hand gracefully coasted down the side of my face, around the back of my neck, and settled in my hair while he pulled my face to his gently.

* * *

Its been a week since Edward and I decided to work things out, and things are going great. We aren't offically engaged again, I wanted us to work on us, and wait until the baby was here to get to that point again. He moved back in, and he had gotten his old job at the Cherry St _Coffee_ House back. To say that I was happy things were going well was an understatement. I was now looking forward to having the baby, I am 11 weeks along now, and the baby is still kicking, its not often, just enough to let me know everything is as it should be down in there. I have another ultra sound next week, and then after that it will be another 2 months till I have one, and at that point the doctor will be able to tell us what we are having. I am excited to find out. I will love the baby no matter what, I think a girl would be easier to take care of on my end, but having Edward with me I will be happy with whatever I get.

Alice was incredibly ecstatic that Edward and I got back together, she insisted that we all go out and celebrate tonight. I tried to remind her that I was pregnant and I didn't want to go out drinking to be the DD for everyone else, but she insisted that I had nothing to worry about.

So now I am getting ready to go out with the gang. Edward is in the shower, and I am blow drying my hair straight at the mirror on the dresser in our bedroom. I settled for a simple outfit tonight, since Alice said it was going to just be a casual dinner. I was wearing some skinny jeans that I could still fit into, and a ty-dye tank top with a navy blue cardigan and some black flats. It is simple enough for me to be comfortable, yet fashionable enough to where Alice and Rose won't hound me about it the entire night.

I felt a pair of arms snake around me as Edward placed soft kisses up my neck to my ear.

"You look nice," Edward purred into my ear, causing my face to turn a wonderful bright shade of crimson.

I turned around to face Edward, a smile creeping up on my lips. Edward was wearing nothing but a towel, with the water from his shower outlining his outstandingly hansom body. This did not help calm my outrageous hormones, I dealt with my internal battle of weather or not I should undo all of my hard work on my outfit and hair, and just jump Edward. However, seeing as we were in crunch time to get to the restaurant, I decided a simple kiss would suffice. Edward had a different Idea though, we have not done the 'bedroom dance' since we got back together, and both of us were about to jump out of our skin out with horny-ness. We really haven't had much of a chance to have sex. A lot of the time one of us were working, or I was in school, or he was reading medical journals to stay sharp, and by the end of the day we were both beyond exhausted. Hopefully that was going to change soon, if all goes well tonight, Edward and I will finally get our release.

I gently kissed Edward and encouraged him to go get ready, while playfully smacking him on the butt. I added the final touches to my appearance, and Edward appeared at the door frame, ready to go.

"Well, don't you look stunning," I said walking over to him, placing a kiss on his lips.

Edward kissed me back while taking my hand and walking us out the door. Edward drove because according to him, my truck was a hazard to anyone on the road while I was. We made our way to the little cafe near Alice's boutique downtown, were everyone else was already waiting. We made our way inside, and we saw our group of Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose sitting, and chatting to themselves. As we walked up to the tabled, the boys beamed at us.

"So, I hear there is a little bun in the oven for you two?" Emmett playfully asked as a wicked grin popped up on his face. He then turned to Edward and did a little eyebrow dance. Edward simply shook his head and took a seat, pulling me down next to him, while he placed his arm around my shoulders.

Alice looked beyond gorgeous, I could really place what looked different from the normal, perhaps it was the way she did her make up.

The waiter came and took our food order, and everyone but Alice and myself got an alcoholic drink of some sort. Alice usually wasn't a huge drinker, mainly cause she was an extreme light weight due to her size. After about 30 min, our food came and Alice cleared her throat.

"Jasper and I have an announcement, we're having a baby!" Alice nearly started squeeling as she got to the end of her sentence.

I felt a sting of jealously go through me, mainly cause I was not able to be excited about my baby from the get go. I passed it off and flashed her a smile. Every one passed their congratulations off to Alice, and Edward looked ridiculously happy, he was going to be a father and an uncle. Rose however looked like she was about to cry.

The rest of the night went off with out a hitch, we talked the whole night and enjoyed ourselves. It was great to spend time with Jasper and Emmett, I haven't been able to see them much since Edward and I split up and I avoided them after I found out I was pregnant, but now everything was as it should be. Everyone paid for their meal, and we said our good bye's. It felt like Edward was as in a rush to get home, I wasn't complaining though.

We got home, and Edward nearly dragged me along with him to the bed room, occasionally stopping to pull me in for a passionate kiss. We finally were able to have some alone time, and we finally got to do the bedroom dance. This was one of our best times together, it felt so connected and passionate.

Just as we finished, and went to go get cleaned up we got a phone call from Rose.

"Bella?" Rose sounded panicked and scared.

"Yeah, Rose, what's up? Are you okay?"

"Bells, Alice and Jasper are in the hospital" She paused to let out a sob. "They were hit by a drunk driver on their way home."

* * *

**an:** Please don't hate me. Review and I'll make everything better :X


	7. All we can do is keep breathing

**HEY! Sooo, I am sorry for not updating sooner. I kinda got stuck after the accident and was trying to figure out where to go from there, and then I have been busy this week, PLUS NEW MOON came out! I enjoyed it, followed the book really well.  
New Chapter finally, sorry about the wait and I hope you enjoy!**

They are quite, but extremely noisy, sterile, but incredibly creepy. I loath hospitals, but I am frequently in them, because I have issues keeping my own two feet on the ground.

Last night Edward and I received a call that Alice and Jasper were hit by a drunk driver. As far as we know, they are doing fine, but they have to do additional test on Alice to see if the baby survived., it was likely she received internal injuries which may have killed the baby.

Edward and I have been sitting in the waiting room since we received the calls. Edward and Emmett would get up every once and a while to go talk to Carlisle, he was the chief of medicine at the hospital. Esme, Rosalie, and myself have been cuddling up together drifting in and out of sleep, or trying to keep our spirits up. Poor Alice just found out about her baby, and Carlisle and Esme just found out when she was admitted to the hospital. This was a incredibly tough situation to be in. Now, I want my baby, and am completely excited, but when I found out I didn't want it. Alice and Jasper were excited from the get go. I almost felt like it wasn't fair, but the selfish part of me was happy my baby wasn't in jeopardy, although I was still incredibly sad Alice was going through it.

Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett stepped into our little private waiting room, wearing hopeful expressions. Edward walked over to me and pulled me into a groggy hug, he placed a kiss on my forehead and lingered there.

"Edward, What is the update?" I asked him as I pulled away to look at his emerald green eyes.

"Well," he paused, making me feel very tense. "The drunk driver, James Gordon, was killed on impact. Which is great, cause Emmett or myself would have likely finished that job for him. Jasper will be released from the hospital in an hour or so. Alice, however, has some broken ribs, but the babies are okay."

"Wait.." I pulled back from him to gauge his reaction. My mouth hung open a little and I could feel my eye brows raising. "Babies, as in more then one?"

"Yeah, Alice is having twins." Edward's smile was infectious and almost as big as his face. I smiled at him in return. "We are also aloud to go in and see them now."

I pulled away from Edward way to quickly for my liking, but I was eager to go visit my closest cousin, and my best friend. I made my way down the small hallway aligned with doors, and walked into the room with beeping machines attached to my best friend. I walked to her bedside and she opened her eyes, and smiled at me. I threw my arms around her carefully.

"OH BEEEELLLAAA! I am so happy you are here, I was so scared, but have never been happier. I am having two babies!!" Alice nearly rambled on.

Alice was in a hospital gown, but still looked radiant. I don't know how she manages it, I almost though she had an emergency make-up kit for situations like this, and I would not be surprised one bit.

"Alice, how dare you and Jasper do this to me. I was scared shitless, not to mention I felt incredibly guilty knowing my baby was completely..." I paused as I got a sharp, very convenient pain located in my lower abdomen. "OH FUCK!" I screamed.

the shooting pain only got worse. I doubled over and grabbed Alice's hand.

"Bella.. BELLA!" Alice screamed at me. "What's going on?"

"Alice I don't know, but I think something is wrong, Get Edward or a doctor in here!" I cried at her.

Edward rushed in before I could finishing barking my order at Alice.

"Bella?" His voice was almost as panicked as I felt.

"Edward, get me help now! I am not going to allow anything thing to happen to our baby."

Edward darted out of the room, to return with a nurse and a doctor escorting me out of the room, while Edward never let go of my hand. We hardly needed any more serious drama with this family, it was already a stressful situation for us. The doctors informed me that stressful situations can take a tole on the body when pregnant, and cause false labor. Everything was fine with me, after they ran some basic tests and did an ultra sound to see if every thing was as it should be. Edward enjoyed this, seeing as he was able to see his baby for the first time. So despite the intense stressful situation, Jasper and Alice getting into a very bad accident, and me having some intense very early false labor pains, we were all thankful things were looking up.

A few days after they were admitted, Alice was finally aloud to go home and be on bed rest. Edward and I had been staying over there to comfort Alice, and help Jasper out. Mainly Alice and I would just sit in bed, talk about how excited we were about our babies. Alice was telling me her baby names. She had already decided the babies names, Bennett and Jessie. Both of which are unisex names, Jessie means 'gift', and Bennett means 'little blessed one'.

"Bella, I know its silly to already start picking out baby names, but I feel like they are blessings in mine and Jasper's life." Alice beamed at me as she continued talking.

"No, Alice, it is great that you already know this stuff, when did you find out that you were pregnant?"

"Well, I have missed my period the last two months. I really didn't even think much of it, my birth control messes with my menstruation. So, I just went in to a routine check up at my clinic, I had been feeling strange. They took some blood, swabbed my throat, all that junk. When they came into the room, they informed me I was pregnant. I was so excited, I drove to Jasper's work as soon as I got out of the doctors. I ran past his assistant and interrupted his meeting and threw my arms around him, and nearly screamed my news at him." Alice laughed as she retold her story.

I could just see it now, Jasper, meeting with all his clients discussing building plans, when this petite little flash of pale skin and black hair passes them all buy squealing incoherently. He is an architect, so his business is very serious, however, his clients were generally some of the nicest people. Jasper was also the owner of the company so everyone feared him. Jasper is one of the nicest and sincere people I know, but he can defiantly be very intimidating and stern when he has to.

"I had scheduled a doctor's appointment for my first ultra sound for tomorrow, but I canceled it since I had one when I was in the hospital. They were able to tell that I am 12 weeks along, we are going to have babies together Bells!" Alice was nearly bouncing me off of the bed with her excitement.

There was a knock on the door as Edward poked his head through.

"Hey love, we are ordering take out from that little Mexican restaurant you like so much, try and figure out what you and Alice are going to want for dinner in the next few minutes." He said as he started to close the door.

"Edward, you better get your cute tooshie over here." I said not yet ready for him to leave.

Edward walked back into the room, over to me and sat on the bed facing me. His expression was unreadable. I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug and kissed his neck, up his jaw, all the way to his lips, and he eagerly kissed me back. We had not had a chance to spend some time alone in the past few days, tonight was the last night we are staying and Alice's and Jasper's.

"I want the cheese enchiladas, with the chicken fajita nachos." I smirked at him as he pulled away giving me one melting wicked grin.

"I am so happy that things are going well for you and Edward." Alice told me.

"Me too, I could never imagine having anyone but him by my side, not to mention having a baby alone scared the hell out of me."

Alice and I sat and talked some more, she told me she was hoping to have one boy and one girl. She went on about how our children are going to be best friends. Edward returned later to get Alice's order, she was too indecisive to make a decision and had to give it some serious thought. Edward was finally able to get her to decide.

"Okay, thank you Alice, it only to you an hour to make a decision." He teased Alice while turning to me. "Jasper and I will be back soon, and we will have your food. I love you." Edward said as he hugged and kissed me.

Alice and I decided to put a movie on to pass some time, I was getting tired and needed something to help keep my mind busy. We settled on watching the movie Just my Luck, we got comfortable on her bed and within seconds Alice was asleep, and I felt myself heading to that same fate soon. I tried my hardest to keep focus on the movie, but I failed and fell into a very relaxed sleep.

"Bells," I felt someone shaking me. "Jasper and I are back with the food. Alice is already up and in the kitchen eating. You need to wake up." Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek

I felt myself slowly starting to pull out of my sleep. I opened my eyes and saw my Edward staring back at me. I smiled and sat up slowly, looking around the room, and trying to mat down my hair. I then realized Edward and I are alone. I felt myself grin as I looked at Edward, I pushed him back onto the bed and attacked him, he responded feverishly. It felt like a whole bunch of sexual tension was unraveling, our breathing became ragged as we continued out very intense make-out, the need to further things was becoming almost too much. Edward then flipped us, and he was laying on top of me. I knew we should stop, but my hormones are not going to let me stop us, and I didn't want to stop. I pulled Edward's shirt off and over his head, and he grabbed it from me and flung it across the room. Edward moved one of my legs to the side so he was lying directly on top of me, and I wrapped my legs around him. I was becoming even more aroused then ever. Edward started kissing my neck as I ran my hands along his chest and trailed them down to the him of his pants.

"OH! Jeez guys, save it till y'all are at least in the guest bedroom, and not in my bed. Hurry up, dinner is getting cold and Alice is almost done, she might move onto your food Bells." Jasper said as he quickly slammed the door shut.

"Dammit!"Edward growled into my neck.

I kissed Edward and pushed him off of me and made my way into the bathroom to freshen up and get rid of my messy hair. Edward came in behind me, and wrapped his arms around my stomach while I was combing my hair. He started to kiss my neck and nibble at it a little, which was causing me to go insane. Apparently he had it in his mind that he was going to tease me all night until we had some time alone. I was finally able to get my hair to look decent, no thanks to Edward.

I walked out of the bedroom, dragging Edward along with me. He was trying his hardest to get my all pent up, but I think I was succeeding in doing it to him instead of me. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch cuddled up together, apparently they had already finished eating.

"Its about time you guys got out here." Alice teased as she gave me a wink.

"Yeah yeah, what can I say, Edward turns me on." I laughed back at her.

Edward and I grabbed our boxes of food, and joined Alice and Jasper in the living room. They were watching the TV show The Big Bang theory. I had never seen the show before, but I found it to be pretty awesome and rather funny.

We sat there for what felt like hours, eating talking and watching different shows on television. Alice and Jasper retreated to their bedroom. Edward looked at me as soon as he heard their door shut, he stood up and picked me up bridal style and carried me the bedroom we had been sleeping in for the past five days. He placed me onto the bed gently and laid on top of me. We started what we had intended to finish earlier, things moved fast as both of us were rather eager to get it on.

After we had finished, we laid in bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. I was more then happy with life at the moment, things were only getting better and better.


	8. So Long, Lonesome

**AN: This is to **Bdavis.16: **I appreciate you informing me about the fact that you cannot feel a baby kick at 10 weeks. I had done my research, and I could have sworn up and down I read it somewhere, I really try to make sure I research everything before I go off spouting stuff. I went to go find the link but now I can not find it anywhere. But thank you very much for pointing that out to me, I will correct my mistake soon. Thanks very much for the lovely things you said!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Dammit." I said to my reflection.

I am now 16 weeks along, and the only pair of pants I had that were fitting comfortably were my navy blue sweat pants. Only problem with this, is Edward and I were going out to dinner with Jasper and Alice, she will kill me when she see's me in sweat pants. I screamed, and threw my self onto my bed, trying to fight back the tears. Normally, I don't care about what I wear, however seeing as I have gained a few pounds and my belly is expanding it has made me very self conscious. I completely failed in forcing the tears back, they came falling like the Niagara falls.

"Hey babe, we need to leave soon, you almost..." Edward started to ask, "Whats wrong?"

I rolled onto my side and saw Edward staring at me with a perplexed expression.

"I am just.. overwhelmed.." I started to stammer out. "Nothing fits me besides these sweat pants Edward, I am a cow!"

"Awe, love you look beautiful, and I am sure Alice would love to take you shopping for maternity clothes. Plus, those sweat pants make your tush look great" he said as he walked over and sat on the bed, wiping a tear from my face and kissing my forehead.

I sniffled out a little giggle, "You don't think Alice is going to berate me for wearing these?"

"Nah, she will be so excited to take you shopping, she'll forgive you for the pants." He smiled at me a kissed my lips. "Now go finish getting ready, she will be mad if we are late."

We arrived at the small little deli like restaurant, Alice and Jasper had already taken their seats and were waving us over to them. Edward grabbed my hand and trailed me along side of him.

"Bella! Your getting so big! Why on earth are you wearing sweat pants?" Alice started.

"They are the only thing that fit, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow? And you are looking quite big yourself, how are you feeling?" I wanted to get her off my back about the pants before I busted into tears again. I was not offended by her comment, I knew exactly how she meant it.

"Oh Bella, I am doing Great, I have been having some issues with dry eyes, but the doctor informed me this was a possibility with contacts and being pregnant, so I switched to glasses for a bit." She grabbed her glasses nonchalantly and started to clean them with the napkin. "And you know I would love nothing more to go shopping with you, I am rapidly growing now, and I have two of them in me, so I know exactly how you feel. I had a clothing melt down yesterday, poor Jazz looked so scared when I sat on the floor crying. You know he hasn't a clue what to do when it comes to fashion melt downs. He was great though, told me I still looked beautiful."

Jazz reached across the table and grabbed Alice's hand. "You always look beautiful Al, you are bursting with it, especially when you are caring our babies."

"Alright guys, I am glad you are happy, but you're going to make me gag with your mushiness." Edward laughed while mockingly crinkling up his nose.

Dinner went by with a flash, we eventually ended up splitting up conversations and Edward and Jasper sat and talked about the latest in baseball while Alice and I made our arrangements for our maternity shopping day tomorrow. Our conversations died down, and we said our goodbyes. Edward and I got into his shiny silver Volvo and headed home. I had a full stomach, and was emotionally warn out from my breakdown earlier today, and I ended up passing out on the way home. I guess Edward had carried me inside and put me in our bed, because that is where I was when I woke up. I sat up slowly to take in my surroundings, it was 11pm. Edward was not in the bed next to me, this made me wonder where he was. I got up out of bed and started for the bedroom door when I heard the bathroom shower turn on. I smirked to myself and though of going in to the bathroom to delay his shower, but the baby inside of me decided now was a good time for a craving of barbeque chips. I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to find some chips, and open the cabinet to find we had no chips at all.

"Damn." I said as I began to think of other options. I grabbed a packet of Ritz crackers and got a bottle of BBQ sauce, and put it in a bowl. "Not too bad." I said to myself while I tested my snack out. I walked over to the couch and plopped down, turning the television on, flipping through the channels looking for something to watch. I settled on watching the second Harry Potter movie on HBO. I continued snacking, grateful that this was satisfying the craving.

"There you are." Edward said as he walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling me to cuddle with him.

"Watch it, your going to spill my food!" I playfully snapped at him.

"What on earth are you eating?" He looked grossed out.

"BBQ sauce on Ritz crackers. We were out of BBQ chips, I made do." I explained, shoving another sauce covered cracker in my mouth.

"Well then, you have BBQ sauce on your cheek." he pointed out, while laughing.

I wiped my cheek with my palm, feeling my face turn a little red. Edward adjusted us so we were cuddling with my food, on the couch in a comfortable way. He grabbed a chip and dipped it into the sauce, and put it in his mouth. Edward chewed and looked off into the corner of the room as if he was assessing how the snack tasted. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Not bad." He concluded.

Halfway through the movie I started feeling really exhausted thinking about going shopping with Alice tomorrow. "Edward, I am going to go to bed" I kissed him on the cheek

"Oh, okay then." He said as he looked back to the movie blankly.

I wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting for our evening. I rolled my eyes and got off of the couch, I didn't feel like dealing with a moody Edward tonight. I just wanted to go to bed and rest. I am thankful that the morning sickness is gone, I am in my second trimester now, and have started feeling a lot more active, but I still get worn out easily. I was walking towards my bedroom, when I tripped over nothing and caught myself with my shoulder on the wall with a bang.

"ouch." I muttered.

Lately, I have been epically clumsy. I was pretty clumsy on my own, but I have felt off balance even more so since my belly started showing. I was having to work extra hard to not fall flat on my belly, cause that would be bad. I regained some sense of balance and continued my walk to the bedroom. I made it there safely and went to the bathroom to shower. I undressed and sat at judged my naked body in the floor length mirror. My boobs had started to get a little swollen looking, nothing noticeable to anyone else but me, and maybe Edward. My belly was showing just enough to make me feel large. I was already a curvy girl, not skinny but not over weight, just average this already made me self conscious. My hand coasted up and down my slightly protruding belly and I gave a final sigh and hopped into the shower to clean up for bed. Once I was done, I toweled dried my hair, walked into the bedroom and dressed in some pj shorts and a tank top. I got into bed and realized Edward was already there. I assumed he was asleep, and curled up on my side. Edward wrapped one of his arms over me, and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Bells, love you." he said groggily.

I was already to sleepy to open my mouth and reply. I just relaxed into Edward and fell into a deep, much appreciated sleep.

* * *

"Okay Bells, go try these on." Alice said as she shoved me into the dressing room with what felt like 50 different items.

I had a number of pants, dresses and shirts to try on. It felt like I spent hours trying things on, and so did Alice, we got almost everything we tried on. I let Alice make all the decisions for me, she is the fashion guru of the two of us. We purchased 200 dollars of clothes for the both of us.

"Okay, Bells, now we have to go get shoes to match out outfits." Alice chirped as she was nearly skipping her way into the shoe store

"Alice, I don't want shoes, all of mine are already preggo approved, please. I want food! My baby wants food! I want to have food in my belly, Alice." I called after her as I grabbed my belly, and dragged my feet.

"Oh Bells, don't be silly, your shoes may be preggo approved, but the aren't Alice approved.. Your baby and your belly can friggen wait! now go try on these flats." Alice ordered as she shoved a pair of very cute metallic silver zebra flats.

"Well, if nothing else Mrs. Hale, I will be buying these." I approved as I slid the flats on and checked them out in the mirror adjacent to my feet.

"AHH! Oh Bella, those shoes are so cute, I am even getting myself a pair, if nothing else this baby is making you a bit more open to fashion." Alice gushed on the shoes she picked out.

We spent the next 30 min trying on shoes, I bough the pair of zebra flats, then I bought a pair puma tennis shoes. I have not spent money in so long, so I have plenty saved up. Now I had no need to spend any more money on myself, and the rest can go to my little sweet baby. We walked out of the stores with our many bags in hand.

"Alice, I need food now or I am going to start gnawing on the side of the mall." I mocked chewed on the side of a pillar while I looked up at her.

"Ew Bella, don't put your mouth on that, I will feed you before you get that desperate." she teased.

"Alice, I am that desperate!" I retorted.

"Oh Bella, don't be so dramatic, lets go to Panera bread and get some soup bread bowls!" Alice said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along side her.

We got soup, I got the broccoli and cheddar bread bowl, and Alice got the baked potato bread bowel. We ate and talked about how we hadn't really heard from Rosalie lately, and we figured it was because she felt left out. I missed having Rose around, she was my cousin and one of my best friends, but I couldn't really blame her for distancing herself from Alice and I. I think I would feel a little left out if I were her. Alice told me how Emmett and Rose were looking into adoption, I was really hoping that they were able to adopt.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. A lot of browsing and baby shopping had been done, I had bought a very neutral sex crib, and some very neutral sex onesies. I still had no idea what I was having. I was hoping for something fairly easy, and to me easy would be a baby girl. I know Edward was wanting a boy, and to be honest, I am perfectly happy having whatever God gives me, as long as I have my Edward by my side.

By the time we got home, lunch had settled a lot, and I was very ready for dinner at 4pm. I walked into the house and smelled the lovely smells of Edward's famous shrimp anti pasta, which I had mentioned to him I had been craving it. I made my way slowly into the kitchen to find my handsome sexy Edward dressed in a kiss the cook apron, slaving over the stove.

"MMM!" I hummed as I got closer to him, " Edward this smells fantastic!"

He then whirled around, wearing his famous, melting crooked grin. He then swooped down, gabbing my face into his large hands and placed a very passionate kiss on my lips, which I eagerly responded to. Edward then turned around and dropped his long wooden spoon into the pasta, and then swooped me up, rushed me to the counter, lifting me up onto the counter. We began taking turns being the dominate kisser, and Edward eventually pulled away, finishing the moment by kissing my forhead and then turning back to cooking.

"Hello love. How was shopping?" He asked lifting one eye brow towards me over his shoulder, in a very sexy manner.

"Oh, it was very productive, I ended up getting a plethra of clothes, enough to fit my ever growing state for the next six months." I started, smiling happily at him. " I was also forced to buy new flats, but I really like them so I am okay with that. I also purchased a very rich wooden crib, and some uni-sex baby clothes. I am most excited about that part, even if it is way too early to be buying those, I just couldn't help it."

"That is awesome love, I cannot wait to see everything you bought today, I'll thank Alice for taking you out, saved me the trouble of facing the mall with my preggo girl friend." Edward chuckled in a teasing manner.

Edward placed the pasta on the pale wooden dining room table, and we stuffed our faces. Then After words Edward pulled me along into the living room, to spoon and watch an episode of The Big Bang Theory. I ended up only watching Edwards face as he laughed along with the funny parts of the show, I noticed every single detail of his face. Every curve, every sharp jaw line, and all the laugh lines he had developed in his twenty five years. Edward noticed me watching him, and leaned down to kiss me. Edward tried to pull away, and I had none of that, I spent the whole day away from him, and I had an uncontrollable urge to spend some incredible alone time with Edward, he noticed my want to spend some passionate time with him. Edward quickened the passion of our kiss, and ended up laying ontop of me, slightly moving his hips to a passionate rhythm. He pulled away from the kiss to look at me.

"Bedroom?" He asked hopefully, I knew what head he was thinking with.

"Bedroom." I blankly stated with the urge to satisfy my hormones.

Edward picked me up, apparently, my new weight had no effect on his manly muscles. We made it to the bedroom and Edward was eagerly tearing my clothes off, and slowly but surely, we were both naked.

"Isabella, you are so beautiful." Edward chanted to me as he kissed almost every ounce of my body.

We made the most fantastic love we have since we have been together. I steadily fell asleep in the bare arms of my love.

Sometime between the tight the obnoxious beeping of my phone woke me up alerting me I had a text message. I rolled over rubbing my groggy eyes, to glance at my phone noticing that Jacob had texted me. I finally decided my eyes were awake enough to glance at the text to see what he had said.

"We should eat lunch and talk. Soon."

I sighed and rolled over and cuddled into the heavy arms of my lover. I made the conscious effort to text Jacob back when I awoke.

* * *

**AN:  
**

**Please review me, It would be appreciated.**

**Sorry it took so long, Holidays + work = insane insane weeks.**

**Once again please please review, it helps me update sooner!**

**Reviews = better then Edward cooking yummy food for you.**


	9. The Dumbing Down of Love

_ There are three reasons for breast-feeding: the milk is always at the right temperature; it comes in attractive containers; and the cat can't get it.  
-- Irena Chalmers _

* * *

The past week flew by my in a fury blur. I had been so busy with school, work and the ever growing baby inside of me, I completely forgot to contact Jacob. He was my oldest friend, and I was glad he wanted to talk, perhaps we will be able to fix things between us. I felt bad that I had forgotten to reply to him, and that, 10 days later I was finally getting around to it. About a minute after sending my response Jake called me. I accepted the call by pressing the tiny send button and pulled the phone to my ear.

"_Bella, I am glad you were able to take time out of your busy life to respond._" Jake answered with a sour tone.

"Sorry Jake, I really have been busy though. I wasn't ignoring you."

"_Yeah... Sorry, I am just a little touchy lately, I miss you being in my life." He stated rather apologetically_.

"I miss you too Jake, how about meeting me up for lunch in a few hours, How does one o clock sound at the deli down the street from the university?" I was hoping he would agree, I am never great at waiting for things.

"_Sure Bells, but make it 2. I have some stuff to finish up at the shop before I head into town._"

"Great! I'll see you then. I am glad you are talking to me again." I teased. "See you later."

"_Bye Bella._"

Edward snaked his arms around my waist, cradling my tummy. I jumped slightly, I had no idea he was around.

"Edward, you startled me." I laughed it off.

"I'm sorry love. You meeting up with Alice?" He asked.

"No, Jake wanted to talk and grab lunch, I am hoping we are going to try to fix things. Were going to the deli by the University." I tentatively replied. Edward and Jake have never really gotten along, I think Edward felt slightly threatened by the closeness of my relationship with Jake.

"Oh, OK." He said as he removed his arms from me, and walked away.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Edward, what is wrong?"

"You know how I feel about him Bella. I just think he will never give up on the idea that you want him. I think, and I hope you don't want him, but it just bothers me that he is relentless." Edward mumbled, apparently uncomfortable with the idea of Jake and I going to lunch.

"I am sorry love, but he is my best friend. I can't just deny him a lunch date because it makes you feel weird." I protested.

"Fine." Edward grumbled walking out of my hold and into our bedroom.

I heaved out a sigh, and I threw my head into my hands trying to keep my emotions in check. I was getting a little frustrated with Edward, but I didn't think that blowing up at him would be the best thing right now. After rubbing my eyes for what felt like an hour, I decided to go get ready. I walked into our bedroom, pretending Edward wasn't there, and strait into our bathroom. I showered quickly, and wrapped the towel around my clean body. I threw the door open, to find Edward sitting on the bed with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry for getting upset Bella." Edward made his way off of the bed towards me, successfully trying to pull me into a hug. "I am just protective of you."

"Hmm." Was all I could mumble out. My frustration had bubbled a little into anger.

Edward started to place soft kisses along my neck. It was really a simple gesture, but it made me feel awful for getting upset with him. He made his way to the hollow of my ear, leaving a trail of light kisses. Edward leaned back and beamed at me.

"I knew I could make you forgive me." Edward beamed.

I rolled my eyes.

"You are lucky I love you so much." I mumbled as I placed a quick kiss against his lips.

Edward pulled my face back to his as he kissed me back. "Yes,"

_kiss_

"I,"

_kiss_

"am."

"As much as I enjoy kissing you Edward, I've got to go." I laughed at his affection.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you later." Edward sighed in defeat.

I walked at the door taking one last look at my charming boyfriend.

* * *

"BELLLAAAA!" Jake boomed while I crouched in fear at the 6'5" Native American trotting in my direction.

Jake picked me up in a bear like hug and jumped up and down.

"Jake!" I giggled. "Please stop bouncing, I am going to vomit."

"OH, shit." Jake nearly threw me to the ground, looking at me like I carried the black plague.

"Don't worry, you stopped bouncing, I won't puke on you." I laughed.

"Awesome, let me see my little nephew." Jake ran towards me, lifting up my shirt to revial my slightly protruding belly.

"Nephew?" I asked

"Yup, that's what I am hoping for." Jake said as he glanced at my tummy, placing a hand on it.

"Hey buddy." he whispered to my child.

I instantly felt my face turn a deep crimson color "Jake please stop _now!"_ I protested his intimate action.

People were staring.

Jake removed his hand, and shoved my shirt down, sliding down and hiding in the booth.

We ordered our food in silence, feeling quite awkward after Jake talking to my belly,. We soon fell into out normal friendship conversations about trivial things.

"Okay Bella _Would you rather _be able to fly, _or_ have the ability to read people's minds?" Jake asked, starting out routine game.

"Fly, definatly. I hate listening to my own thoughts." I answered. "My turn."

"Would you rather have 3 eyes or webbed feet?" I took a huge bite out of my turkey bacon sandwich.

"Webbed feet, I could hide that easily, and I could swim better."Jake shrugged as is wasn't a big deal.

"Would you rather be rich with an unhappy job or make less money with a job you like?" He asked, sipping his tomato soup.

"Easy, less money, happy job." I shrugged not even putting 2 cents of a thought in there.

Lunch continued on with out banter and silly conversation. We received our checks, paid for lunch and walked into the parking lot.

"Thanks for joining me Bells, I missed ya." Jake said as he kissed my cheek.

I blushed and looked up towards my car to find Edward glaring at Jake. "Uh, I'll catcha later Jake." I dismissed him, making my way to Edward.

"What's the deal, are you spying on me?" I questioned him, as I walked closer, while his gaze was set on Jacob.

The two of them stayed in their unwavering stare down.

_Great._ All I need is for more reason for Edward to hate him.

"Hello?" I asked, annoyed at him ignoring me.

"No, I was coming to surprise you." Edward snapped out of his trance, still fuming.

"Well, that you did. Why are you angry? Jake has always been that affectionate with me."

"I know," His resolve broke. " I am just so damn protective of you even more now, You are carrying my baby."

"Yeah but I don't put up with bull shit drama. Jake is my best friend and has always been there for me. If you don't like it Get over it or leave." I shouted at him angrily while hopping into my truck.

Edward stood gaping at my outburst. I rolled down the window still pissed, "I suggest you don't come home for a few ours. I am feeling quite livid right now and I need to be alone." I snapped.

I sped out of the parking lot, betrayal angry tears spilling over my eyes.

_Damn hormones._

I arrived home in record speed,and bee lined for the shower. I stayed there sobbing until the water ran cold. I had no Idea why I was even crying, other then the fact that I lashed out at Edward.

I felt awful for being angry and for the things I said to him.

Wrapping my towel around me, and tucking it in. I walked into the bedroom rubbing my eyes, a hiccup escaping my lips every once and a while. I flopped down on the bed and sighed.

"Your such an idiot Bella," I cried loudly. "Way to screw everything up."

I began sobbing uncontrollably again, this time feeling like Edward was going to run for the hills.

"Shh, love." A velvet voice soothed me as I felt the bed sink. "You have screwed nothing up. I am, and always be here for you."

"Nothing can make me stop chasing after you" Edward insisted.

I said nothing but scrambled to my kneed facing Edward, attacking his lips out of emotional chaos.

"Bella, I love kissing you, but I don't want to take advantage of you while your feeling vulnerable." Edward said moving the kisses to my neck and ear. "How about you take a nap. I'll prepare us a lovely dinner later and bring it to you, while we pop in a Scrubs dvd and enjoy the evening together." Edward mentioned noticing my eyes getting heavy.

All I good do was groggily nod, and fall into a very deep slumber.

* * *

**AN: Alright its a short one, but its all I've got for this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I started loosing my focus for this story and I got discouraged.**

**On another note, I have a new story, go to my profile to check it out, please?**

**REVIEW and I'll love you fooooorrrreeeeve. Seriously.**


	10. Here Comes the Sun

**AN: **

**So, some of you think Bella shouldn't have forgiven Jake so easily? **

**The reason I wanted her to forgive him was to show that selfless side of her personality. Also, Her and Jake have been friends for a long time, so there is a lot of trust there, and she deep down knew he would come around, he just needed space.**

**At least that is what I intended. **

**Hope that gave you some insight as to why I wrote it that way.**

**Please go check out my other story : **One More Time With Feeling.

**And remember, Reviews are simply wonderful!**

(I cannot remember if I put it in the stories or not, but Emmett is Alice's and Edward's cousin/ Rosalie's husband.)

* * *

_The best proof of love is trust.  
Joyce Brothers _

* * *

20 weeks. It means I am halfway done.

I though I was big before, when I at 16 weeks.

I am really showing now, people are noticing. I was told, the growing increases rapidly from here on out.

_Oh joy._

Don't get me wrong, I love my baby more then life its self. I just had major self esteem issues. The fact that I had no control over my size now freaked me out.

Edward loved my belly. Any chance he got, his hands would go to the belly.

We read in some 'what to expect when your expecting' pregnancy magazine that the baby could possibly hear us now. I would read stories to the baby, and Edward would always talk to it every night before bed. He even sang to it when he thought I was sleep.

It was rather endearing.

Jacob was contacting me a bit more, and for that I was thankful. He and I still didn't hang out a lot, but he lived 3 hrs away so it was never easy to get together with him.

Alice was constantly contacting me, trying to figure out baby shower details. At first she wanted to have a joint baby shower. I informed her that with her having twins, plus me having a baby, it would be best to do it separately so we got enough things for the babies. After that Alice was adimate about having separate showered.

Rosalie was having a harder time with everything. I have received at least 2 calls a week with her sobbing on the other end.

"_Bella, I don't understand what is wrong with me!" Rose balled into the receiver. "I want a baby so bad, but Emmett and I can't for some reason."_

"_Have you gotten any.." I paused trying to choose my words carefully. ".. You know, any tests done?"_

"_I don't know if I can Bella. I think if I found out I was unable to have kids, it would tear me up inside." Rose was never a self concious person, but she was bearing her soul to me now._

"_Rose, sweetie, it is better to find out instead of never knowing." I started," you could also find out if there were other options out there for the two of you."_

I shook my head, coming out of the memory.

I really felt awful for Rose. She had often told me how she wanted nothing more the to have a child, and I kind of felt like I stole her dream. Rose actually decided that going and getting tests done was a good idea.

They came back good, both her and Emmett were able to have kids, they just needed to try at the right moments. Either that or Emmett was secretly giving rose birth control medicine. Ever since Rose found out nothing was wrong with her, she calmed down on the emotional breakdowns.

Since Edward had moved back, he was able to get promoted to a manager at his coffee shop. It was a big deal, seeing as we needed all the money we could get with the baby coming. He also was now able to get incredible health benefits with his job. They were going to pay for **everything**__dealing with the baby and doctors.

School was out for the holidays. I received my grades, and was thankful they were good. Only one more semester before I get done with school. I had no plans of going to grad school. I wanted to be an Author and that needed no degree at all, but isn't quite the consistent money bringer. So, getting a degree helped me get a big girl job.

Edward and I were doing great. We were in the waiting room, waiting for our appointment to find out if we were having a boy or a girl. I would love whatever we had. I honestly had no idea and I was very anxious.

"Bella, please calm down. You are making me nervous." Edward chuckled as the placed a hand on my ever bouncing knee.

"Sorry honey. " I bowed my head. "I am just so excited."

"I know." Edward kissed my cheek. "I am too."

"Good." I flashed him my most charming smile.

"Ms. Swan?" A short lady with wild, short permed hair called my name.

Edward and I stood up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

I don't think I could have moved on my own at this point.

We walked into the room, I lifted up my shirt, over my medium sized preggo belly and lied down on the bed.

"The technician will be in shortly." The red haired woman said in her noisily tone.

I turned my head towards Edward and smiled at him, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He looked drained of color and nervous.

A very tall woman with tanned skin and black hair walked in.

"Hello!" She smiled. "I am Emily, I will be your technician today."

Emily squeezed the chilly goo onto my lower abdomen, and swirled the wand around.

"Alright, the baby looks good, heart beat is good." She said moving the wand to a new angle.

"Okay, the baby is perfectly positioned to tell the sex. Would you like to know."

Edward and I only nodded.

"Awesome, well. If its a girl you see in this area," She said pointing to the screen. "A taco."

"A boy is a hot dog. You have hot dog.

"I have a hot dog?" I asked confused.

Then it hit me.

"OH!" I squealed. "Were having a baby boy!"

"Yep." Emily said as she popped the 'p'.

"Now, some technicians would say it is too early to tell the sex. However, I am 99 percent positive that your having a boy. He had his legs spread perfectly, and I could see his third leg very well." She chuckled.

I looked over to Edward who was transfixed on the screen. I squeezed his head and felt my heart swell. I was having a son.

Emily cleaned up the left over goo, and gave us pictures from the ultrasound. Edward remained silient.

The car ride home was almost painfully quiet.

"Tell me what your thinking!" I demanded finally.

Edward looked at me with the most lively look in his eyes I have ever seen. His smile was crooked and he shrugged. "I am at awe, and have nothing to say that could explain what I am feeling."

"AWE!" I said and that made him roll his eyes at me.

I sent out a text to everyone, well Rose and Alice, asking them to meet up sometime this week. They knew I was having my ultra sound today, and were very anxious to see what we were having.

_Tonight works for me_

_-Al._

I got back almost immediately from Alice.

_How's tonight sound?_

_-Rose._

Apparently my friends were very impatient.

Tonight was a good time to get together neither Edward or I had any plans.

"Hey babe, Why don't we get together and tell everyone tonight. "I suggested. "We could have them over, play some rock band and I'll cook dinner for everyone."

"Sure love." Edward agreed. "Lets get you some sleep first."

_Tonight, my place. Dinner and rock band, bring the boys._

I shot a response back to Alice and Rose.

We got home and Edward picked me up bridle style, carried me to our bedroom, and placed me gently on the bed.

"I love you." He said as he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. "And I am more then blissful that you are having my son."

That statement made my heart swell.

Edward climbed into bed with me and curled up next to me, placing a hand on my belly.

"Hey baby boy, I love you." He whispered, kissing above my belly button.

I fell fast into a dreamless nap.

* * *

"MMM." I moaned against the familiar pair of lips gracing my neck with their soft trail.

"Your awake?" Edward grinned against my neck, moving my kisses to my ear, then my lips.

I eagerly responded his kisses, grabbing his wild bronze tresses in the process. Edward apparently loved this, as he deepened the kiss.

I broke away, looking into his Jade colored eyes. "I have some name Ideas."

His sexy smile turned into a very heart melting one. I could tell with that smile that he loved this baby as much as I do. "Hit me with them."

"Well, the one I love the most is Rayne." I started my list, "And a few others I have thought about are Aden, **Alexander, Gabriel, Oliver, Liam, Joel and Hunter."**

**"Wow, you really have thought of this huh?" Edward chuckled. "What about the middle name, were you just wanting to mesh two of the above together?"**

**"No, actually, I want the middle name to be a surprise." I looked down to my hands, which were fiddling with the cover.**

**"Oh." Edward said, sounding slightly disappointed.**

**"If you don't like if after he is born, you can pick something else." I offered.**

**Edward smiled. **

**"I am sure I'll love whatever you pick. I just hate surprises when it comes to my son." He spoke with pride.**

"Come on. You have dinner to make for everyone, while I tidy up." Edward got up and yanked the covers off of me.

"HEY!" I squealed.

Edward jumped on top of me, attacking my sides with his fingers.

I started giggling uncontrollably and flailing my limbs like wild.

"Oh... my .. god.. Edwarrddd.. I'm... gunnnaaa peee on youuu!" I giggled out.

Edward jumped off of me and looked at me like I was a leaper. I got up off of the bed and shoved him playfully while sticking my tongue out at him.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless your going to put it to use." Edward teased me.

"EDWARD!" I gasped.

"That is something Emmett would say!" I slapped his shoulder and walked out of the room.

* * *

Walk to the fridge, nothing.

Walk to the cabinet, nothing.

Walk back to the fridge, still nothing.

"Edward," I called out throughout the house. "We have nothing to cook."

"Okay, lets just order pizza." He replied, appearing by my side. "They will be here soon anyways."

I looked at him confused.

"Emmett called while you were sleeping." Edward explained.

_Knock. Knock._

"You guys better not be naked, cause I am walking in." Emmett boomed.

"In the kitchen, you big ass dork." Edward responded.

Big stalky Emmett stomped into the kitchen, tugging along the beautiful Rosalie. Calming Jasper and perky Alice were following in right behind them.

"So Bells my bestie, How did the dr. appt. go?" Alice spoke up, she new it was an important one, considering she had just found out she was having a boy and a girl last week.

"That's actually why I sent out the invite for you guys to come over." I began. "Edward and I found out the sex."

Alice and Rose squealed.

"We decided to keep it a secrete." I smiled kindly.

"What the fuck Bella?!" Rose looked pissed.

Edward and I busted out laughing.

"I'm only joking with you. We are having a little boy!" I finally told them after I was able to breath again.

"WOO!" Emmett exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. "Little Emmett jr."

and at that all five of us, minus Emmett burst into tears of laughter.

"Whats so funny?" Emmett asked clueless.

"We love you Emmett, but I am not naming my first child after you." Edward patted his cousin on the shoulder.

"Like hell you aren't. We had a bet ten years ago, and you lost." Emmett was dead serious.

"Okay Em, we can name him after you," I decided to compromise, "As long as you get to carry him for 9 months, puke, and deliver him, I will name him after you."

Emmett though about it for a second. "Nah, I'll pass." He shrugged.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for all the one liners towards the end. :X**

**You know the drill mon'**

**Lemmie know what you think!!**


	11. Sunrise, Sunrise

**A/n: Hey there my loves. Once again I am very sorry I haven't been updating a whole lot lately. After the new year passes, I will be on a normal, non-hectic schedule and will get allll my stories on a schedule. I've got my hands full!! But I am very excited about my two newer stories: _One more time with feeling_ and _Razorblade_! I would love for you to check them out!!**

**Anywho, its time for me to update this story. I hope you all like it.**

**P.s.: Can you tell, I really do love John Lennon? I think he is simply fantastic, and has some very wonderful quotes. I love it.**

**Any who, Ladles and Jelly spoons, I present to you Chapter Eleven!**

* * *

"We've got this gift of love, but love is like a precious plant. You can't just accept it and leave it in the cupboard or just think it's going to get on by itself. You've got to keep watering it. You've got to really look after it and nurture it." - John Lennon

* * *

_**22** weeks. Just past **five** months. **four** more to go._

_Due Date is April 21st._

Not much has changed a whole lot, I have been getting a bit of heart burn recently, apparently between my think hair, and Edwards thick hair, the baby had no choice. Neither did my heartburn. I kept a bottle of chewable, smoothie flavored tums by my bed, and in my Marry Poppins purse (this is what Alice and Rose named it, Seeing as I could fit a whole person in it, figuratively). Edward was always great with me, as usual. He took more care of me then necessary, always making sure I was drinking plenty of water, and eating safe food. If anyone one else acted this way towards me, I would bite their head off. I like to do things on my own, and for myself. Edward is lucky I love him.

Alice and Rose were planning Rayne's baby shower. Rose and I were planning Alice's. I am not one for planning of parties. I felt like I owed it to Alice though, and Rose was doing a great job in planning, I was just there to help.

Today, I asked Alice if she wanted to go to the mall to get some baby clothes. My mistake, we spent at least five hours at the mall. Alice was a beast, carrying twins and all those bags, and still having energy and getting past the aching feet. I had only two bags, and my feet felt so swollen, it felt like I was walking on a water bed.

"Bella, so are you up for store number seven?" Alice asked in a surprisingly awake and cheerful tone.

"No Al, I am dieing. My feet hurt, I am hungry and I need my Edward." I complained in a nasally tone.

"Okay, okay." Alice threw her hands up in surrender. "I'll return you to _your_ Edward."

Alice winked at me_ knowingly._

"Oh shut up Alice, your as bad as Emmett." I scolded her for her perverted mind.

"Hey Bella, you are the one who did the dirty with my brother and are carrying my nephew!" Alice laughed aloud, knowing she was making me uncomfortable.

"Shh. Al, not that loud." I put my finger over my mouth obviously and turned bright red.

"Oh silly Bells, no one heard me." Alice laughed throwing her arm over my shoulder and she made her way to her pretty yellow Porsche.

_**On my way home baby. **_

_**-Bells**_

I shot a text to Edward.

Alice dropped me off at my little condo, where I found my Edward anxiously waiting outside for me.

Before I could open the door Edward had done so himself, with and eager smile plastered on his face.

"I missed you!" Edward enveloped me in a hug.

"I figured you would have work to distract you." I mumbled as my head was slightly froced into Edward's chest.

"It did no such thing. I couldn't help but think of you and my lovely son." Edward adoringly placed his hands on my belly.

"I bought my first onsie. It is black and has the batman symbol on it." I giggled pulling it out of the bag.

Edward grinned widely at the onsie.

"How about you help me carry one of these bags inside, my feet are killing me." I winked at him, pulling him out of the daze he was in.

Edward scooped up both of the bags and motioned me to follow inside, while I said my goodbye to Alice.

I walked inside and Edward has prepared the best dinner ever. I saw two glasses filled with water, and a dish filled with garlic bread, and a shrimp pesto pasta.

I took a drastic breath trough my nose.

"Oh Edward, you out did yourself." I praised his cooking skills.

"Its never out doing myself when you are in the picture." Edward modestly rebutted my comment.

Edward walked over to a chair and pulled it out, motioning for me to sit down in it. After I sat down he placed a napkin gracefully in my lap and sat in the seat next to me, repeating the same motions. I could barely wait for Edward to pick up his knife and fork before I dug in. I stuffed my mouth full with the creamy flat noodles and shrimp.

"Mmm." I moaned, noodles hanging out of my mouth.

"Sexy." Edward looked up at me, his words laced with sarcasm.

I quickly chewed my food so I could stick my tongue out at him.

"Not my fault buddy." I motioned to my belly. "Blame Rayne."

Edward flashed me a charming grin. "I know you would finally decide on Rayne. Still keeping the middle name a surprise from me?"

"Yuppers." I smirked knowingly.

I had always known what I wanted the middle name to be if we were having a boy, now that we are the middle name is set in stone. I just hope Edward approves.

"Oh Edward, by the way, I was going to drive down to Forks tomorrow, after I get off at work, and visit Charlie and tell him the news. I get off around noon" I hoped Edward would be able to join me, I hadn't asked him what his schedule was this week.

"Oh I wish I could go with you." Edwards charming grin dropped from his face. "I am working the closing shift."

The Closing shift was two to nine thirty.

"Oh alright. Its okay." I nodded in understanding.

We finnished our meal and I had cleaned up dinner and put away left overs.

"Edward?" I called out, walking into the 'in-progress' nursery.

The sight infront of me made me stop in my tracks.

"why is there a mini guitar in the corner?" I nodded my head towards the cherry colored Jasmine guitar.

"Our son is going to learn to play very early." Edward beamed when he said 'our son'.

"Oh really?"

"What if he doesn't want to play guitar?" I countered.

"Oh he has it in his blood." Edward stated.

* * *

Today I had to work at the library, and after words I was driving out to Forks to visit Charlie, and Jacob. Edward didn't know about Jacob though, I was afraid it would upset him. I planned on telling him about seeing Jacob while I am there. I am just afraid he would stop me from going, and I had already told the both of them I was coming down.

Things were going a bit better at the library., Jessica was being civil towards me, and Angela had given me a bit more responsibility.

I spent most of my time putting rented book in their place, or reading and waiting for customers.

Today my choice of reading was a teen novel, Cirque Du Freak. I had heard about the movie, and that the author was creative and talented, so I took interest.

"Bella, you have a gentleman asking for you in the lobby." Angela popped her head into the break room.

I smiled and put the book down to go see me visitor.

"There is my beautiful baby momma." Edward beamed.

"How's my son doing today?" He placed his two hands on my tummy.

"Rayne is kicking up a storm today." I grabbed Edwards hand and placed it closer to were I was feeling the kicks.

"I'll never get used to that, and I don't think I want to." he smiled awestruck.

For a brief moment Edward and I stayed with his hands on my belly.

"I brought you some lunch." He held up a paper sack, explaining his pleasant visit.

"Is there enough for all three of us?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh well I didn't think of Angela.. "Edward trailed off apologetically.

"No silly, Angela is a grown woman. " I laughed at his clueless - ness.

"Rayne and I need enough..." I grabbed the bag and looked inside to find soup. "...Soup for the two of us, to be full."

"Ohhh." Edwards face formed into a cute little realization.

I started to walk outside and motioned Edward to follow me. "You should come along or you wont get to eat."

Edward and I sat in a old wooden bench and I pulled the thermos out for Edward, then I pulled the one out for me. I looked inside the bag to see if there was anything else. I noticed there was crackers and another clear thermos filled with what looked like green tea, and I got excited for a moment, but quickly got sad because I wasn't going to have any caffeine.

"That is decaf Iced green tea, unsweetened." Edward noticed the sullen look on my face. "Just like you have been craving."

I squealed and leaned over to hug Edward, nearly dropping our entire lunch. " You're so fricken awesome.

I unscrewed the lid to the tea thermos and took a big swig.

"Ah, that's the stuff!" I smiled widely.

"Glad I can help the cravings."Edward chuckled

"In the soup thermos is chicken tortilla soup, and I have two different kinds of crackers, I know you really like your Ritz crackers right now. I prefer to eat saltines with my soup."

I smiled at Edward appreciatively and sipped on my soup and tea, and chomped on my crackers.

Edward and I ate in a comfortable silence and by the time we were done it was time to get back to work.

I threw my arms around Edward's neck and hugged him tightly. "You're the best! Thanks again for the surprise lunch love"

"I do it cause I love you." Edward leaned back to place a quick kiss on my lips. "I also wanted to see you before you left town. You will be back tonight, right?"

"I think so, unless I feel too tired to come home, but I'll call you and let you know." I placed another quick peck on his lips. "I got to go love."

"Okay. Drive safe." Edward turned to go back to his car before turning back around and jogging lightly towards me. "Give me the keys to the truck, please."

"Why?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Because I feel better if you were to drive the Volvo to Forks."

"Edward that isn't necessary." I rolled my eyes.

"Please, Bella?" Edward looked at me with his puppy dog green eyes and I caved.

"Alright." I dug in my pocket and tossed him the keys, while he tossed the Volvo keys to me.

"Thanks Babe. Bye Bella," Edward kissed me again.

"Bye Rayne." Edward leaned down to kiss my belly, causing me to blush.

Edward flashed me his dazzling smile while he turned around to walk to my truck." I love you both!"

I snapped out of my haze, "We love you too!!" I yelled back.

I watched Edward drive off in my orange monster truck, and I walked back into work.

"You two are adorable!" Angela gushed.

"Thanks Ange." I chuckled before returning to my place putting books back in their correct spots, with a hue of pink tinting my cheeks.

The next few hours flew by like crazy, mainly cause my nose was stuck in a book the entire time, and before I knew it, it was time to go home. Or to Forks.

I made my quick call to Edward to let him know I was on the road, and he told me to call him when I made it safely.

I dialed Charlie's numer to confirm my visit was still planned.

"Hey Bells." Charlie's voice held a grin.

"Hey Dad, Just wanted to let you know I am on my way, if that is OK?"

"Perfect, but you should meet me at the Black's house. I am there for the game."

"Okay Dad, bye."

"Bye baby."

Scratch that, it was time to go to La Push.

* * *

**AN: It isn't too much of a cliff hanger. But whooo knows what is going to happen in La Push. What do you think will happen? Eh?**

**You know what to do ;)**

**Review 3**


	12. Same Girl

**AN: Another chapter for you lovelies! **

**And yes, another John Lennon quote. I told you I love him.**

**With that being said, read on!**

* * *

"I would have turned round right then and walked away." -John Lennon.

* * *

I pulled into the drive way, next to Jacob's red VW Rabbit, and Charlie's cruiser. Luckily I wasn't in the truck so it was easier for me to exit Edward's Volvo. As soon as I set my feet to the ground my ears were greeted with two male's hollers.

"BELLA!" Jacob yelled from the door way, grinning ear to ear.

"Baby girl!" Charlie greeted me at my car, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hey daddy." I mumbled into Charlie's shoulder. "Have You two been sipping on some vitamin r?"

A sheepish grin spread across Charlie's face. "Maybe."

I threw my head back and laughed at my dad's silly response.

"Alright, lets go inside and get down to the matter of why I came here." I faked a serious tone as I pulled away from his hug. I was hoping to fool them, then give them the good news. I wasn't a terrific liar though, so I was likely to fail.

Charlie looked me in the eye, and I tried to keep my serious face on. We made our way toward the Black house, and Jacob pulled me into a hug.

"Jake lets get this lady inside." Charlie spoke with a serious tone.

Jake and Charlie each grabbed my shoulder and attempted to assist me in walking. Apparently I had them really fooled.

"Guys, I promise you nothing is wrong. I do not need you to help me move my own feet. I am not _that_ big yet." I glared at them playfully. I was in a great mood today.

Charlie and Jacob threw their arms in mock surrender, and looked at me wide eyed.

At this, I busted out laughing. "Guys, take a chill pill. I am just messing with you. Lets go inside."

They both relaxed, and I walked over to them and linked my arms in between theirs.

"Bells, you need to be careful when you do these things to your old man." Charlie leaned down and kissed my head.

We walked through the door way and entered the Black house.

"Who's all here?" I asked Charlie.

"Beside the normal?"

The normal was Billy and Jacob.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Sue, and her kids as well as Paul, Quill, and Jared."

"Cool, well I'd rather not give my news in front of _everyone. _So I am just going to tell you guys here." I smiled, happy that I just had Charlie's and Jake's attention.

"Go on then." Jake smiled in anticipation.

"I'm having a boy!" I grinned from ear to ear.

Charlie's expression was priceless. I think I saw a hint of relief at first but quickly masked that with happiness. Jacob's expression was strange, he was smiling, but his eyes gave him away. He was sad about the baby still.

"I am so happy its a boy. I don't know what I would do if I was outnumbered again." Charlie hugged me, then walked out of the room leaving Jake and I alone.

"Congrats Bells." Jake said, while looking at his feet.

"I'm sorry your not happy for me Jake. You know how much I feel for Edward, and I love you too, but as my brother." I walked over to Jacob and put both my arms on his shoulders.

Jacob the looked at me, and brought on of his hands to my face. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. His thumb brushed across my cheek, and before I could even realize what he was doing, he swopped his head down and kissed me. I tried to pull away from the kiss, but moved his hand to the back of my head and forced me to stay. I gave up in struggling and let him kiss me, but never kissed him back. I just sat there, with my lips pressed in an angry line.

Eventually Jake pulled away and looked hopeful. In that instant, I was able to react. I reached up and slapped Jacob.

"You jackass. I just told you I feel nothing romantic for you, and you go and kiss me." I yelled at him.

Jacob said nothing but scoffed and walked out the door.

I was pissed, Jacob was so inconsistent and hard headed. My mood went from flying high, to seeing red. I just needed to go back home after what just happened.

I proceeded to walk into the room where everyone was watching football. Everyone's heads turned in my direction, and instead of looking to my eyes, they looked at my belly. I ducked my head behind my hair, then attempted to find my dad. I founded Charlie sitting in a big red leather chair, I leaned down and told him I would be leaving, unfortunately. Charlie looked at me, as if analyzing my face then gave a grave nod.

"Sure thing Bells. Call me when you get in so we can talk."

"Bye Dad, love you." I kissed him on the head and made a quick exit to avoid the stares from everyone.

I walked outside and stumbled my way to the Volvo, I unlocked the car and started to get in when I spotted Jacob walking towards me.

"Jake, don't even start with me. I am pissed at you, royally pissed. You couldn't fucking be happy with me, and now you kiss me, when I am in a relationship, and am carrying a baby with Edward. That is completely selfish, stubborn and pig headed of you. Now if you don't mind, I have got to go." I sat in the car without giving him any room to speak.

"Don't bother to call me, I won't answer. You'll hear from me when I am ready to forgive you." I warned him as I started the car.

I headed back down the roads of La Push that I traveled not fifteen minutes before. I turned my radio up loud, and had my Alanis Morissette Jagged Little Pill cd in the changer. The perfect angry chick music. Before it I was singing aloud to the music, more like screaming to the music. After a few songs of me belting all of my aggression out I decided I should give Edward a call.

"Bella?" Edward picked up, sounding confused.

"Hey love, I am coming home." I sighed into the phone.

I was glad to go back to Edward, but still irritated for the reasons for my return home.

"Okay, is everything alright baby?" He sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it when you get off of work tonight." I didn't want him driving to La Push to kill Jacob. "Have fun at work, I love you."

"Love you too. Drive safely please."

* * *

Three hours later I was safely back home. I decided I wanted to shower, feeling nasty from Jacob kissing me. I scrubbed my entire body, shaved and washed my hair twice. After the shower, I felt crazy clean and refreshed. I walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner, Edward would be home in an hour and a half.

I let my thoughts wander to how I was going to tell Edward about what happened. I don't feel like I cheated on him, I never gave him permission to kiss me. I didn't kiss back, and I didn't want him to kiss me. How is Edward going to take the crappy news when I tell him. I had faith he trusted me, and loved me enough to believe me. I was afraid that he would kill Jacob. Even if I was pissed beyond belief that Jacob kissed me, I still loved him like family. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him, nor do I want any more tension between my friend and my love.

I set three chicken breasts in the boiling water in the stove. Edward loved enchiladas, and I was craving Mexican food. While the chicken started to boil, I walked into our living room, and sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote and turned on the t.v. In one fluid motion. I flipped through the channels attempting to find something to distract me from life, and found the show What Not To Wear. I hated fashion, make-up and 90% of all things that were girly. However, I absolutely loved this show. I like to think my fashion sense isn't completely awful, and watching this show lets me know there are people out there who are worse off then me. I watched the show and nearly forgot about my boiling chicken. I ran into the kitchen to find the water boiling over.

"Shit!" I grabbed the pot, and walked it quickly over to the sink across the kitchen. I attempted to be graceful, however, I stumbled over my own feet and dropped the pan into the sink, splashing very hot water on my arm.

"Well at least dinner is saved." I sighed, looking at my arm. It wasn't too bad, but red, and it stung. I'll let Edward take a look at that when he gets home.

I sucked it up and finished preparing the dinner. I shoved the enchiladas into the oven, and walked over to the fridge to pull out veggies. Edward loved my homemade salsa. I chopped, seeded, mixed and seasoned the salsa. Before long everything was ready. I got a few plates and set them on our pale, wooden table along with forks and knives, a few candles, and our dinner. As soon as the food hit the table, the garage door opened, and Edward walked in.

Edward took a big whiff of the air. "Enchiladas?" He asked hopeful, with a big grin in place.

"Yeah, sit down. Would you like a beer?"

"Yeah, that would be wonderful." Edward beamed up at me.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Blue Moon, and a bottle of H20. I set the both down on the table, and sat down in my seat.

"You made salsa!" Edward leaned over and kissed me, while digging into the salsa.

"I knew you would love it." I laughed.

It is good that Edward could make me feel light heart-ed and happy again after what happened today. I served a big rectangle of the enchiladas to Edward, and grabbed a bigger one for myself. Edward laughed at me, then he dug into his food, and I followed his lead.

"Dinner was spectacular sweetie!" Edward complimented, while rubbing his full belly.

I got up and started to gather dishes but Edward stopped me. "Go relax. I've got the clean up, its the least I could do after you prepared a fantastic meal."

"Thank you." I quickly kissed him as I stood up.

I made my way to watch another episode of what not to wear, as I was walking I placed my hand on my full belly, where my son was moving and kicking up a storm. I was completely happy with life, minus the kiss from earlier. Things were looking up, and I had faith Edward would trust I didn't want the kiss. I sat down on the couch, kicked off my shoes, and propped my feet up on the coffee table. I felt Edwards hands make their way to my shoulders, kneading them, and massaging the kinks out. I closed my eyes, and let my head fall backwards. After a few minutes of the relaxing massage, Edward spoke.

"So, why the sudden return home?" Edward asked in an sincerely.

I opened my eyes, looking at Edward's green ones above me.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask." I said, patting the spot next to me. "How about you sit."

Edward took my suggestion and sat down next to me. He grabbed my hand encouraging me to go on. I decided telling him flat out would be the best thing.

"Jacob kissed me." I said looking down at our hands, afraid of the tears threatening to come.

Edward's grip on my hand tightened, and his eyes darkened, but he never said anything.

"I didn't want it, I tried to escape from the kiss, but he had my head pinned." I hurriedly explained.

"I am not mad at you." Edward spat at me, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I am pretty pissed at him myself." I nodded in understanding.

"He over stepped into my territory. We are having a kid together!" Edward threw his hands up in the air, dragging one of mine with his. He still had a firm grip on my hand.

"Yeah, I know Love. I think I put him in his place. I hope so." I whispered as I got to the last part of the sentence.

I couldn't live without Jacob in my life, he was family to me, if I had to force him out of my life, it would kill me. I sighed, and leaned into Edward and let a few stray tears fall. Edward wiped one of the tears off of my face, then he got up off of the couch and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I stood up walking over to him.

"I'm going to kill him." He said casually.

"Edward, I would feel better if you stayed here with me." I was relieved that Edward wasn't mad at me. However I didn't want my childhood best friend dead.

I walked over and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the bedroom. "I need you today. I need you to hold me while I sleep, I need to know your not going to kill my friend. No matter how pissed I am, or you are at him." I looked up at Edward with big eyes. "I need to know your not mad at me."

Edward's head fell and he heaved a sigh. "I am not mad at you Bella, you know I love you. I just wish that mutt would learn to leave things be. I wish he would simply be happy for you. If he loved you like he says, then he would be happy that you are happy.

"I know love. Come to bed. I am tired, and I want to fall asleep in your arms."

I pulled Edward into bed, both of us still wearing the clothes from today. We fell onto the bed, and shared a few kisses. Edward pulled me closed and snuggled under the covers with me. I fell asleep rather quickly. I had a feeling Edward would be up all night though.

* * *

I rolled over and felt the bed empty.

_SHIT. Edward is going to kill Jacob._

I thought to myself.

"Edward?!" I shouted.

Nothing.

I scrambled out of bed, afraid to find Edward no where in site. I checked the bathroom, the nursery and finally made my way into the kitchen.

"Edward?" I called out again.

"Yes?" Edward poked his head around the wall that separated the kitchen and the hallway.

I threw my arms around him. "I thought you left." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"No, I am just making breakfast. Plus I decided the best way to get over what Jacob did to you, is to ignore it."

"How are you so understanding?" I asked him as I kissed his cheek.

" 'Cause I love you tons." Edward said as he turned back to the stove to flip a pancake.

"I love you too, goober." I let go of him and walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. "What are you making?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes, and pigs in the blanket." Edward flashed me his charming smile.

At the sound of food, my tummy growled and I groaned at how hungry I was.

"Why Mr. Cullen, you have obviously captured the attention of Rayne." I said as I lovingly placed a hand on my preggo belly.

"Go get ready, everything will be done in fifteen minutes."Edward chuckled.

I did as I was told and went to go shower, and get dressed for the day. In the process I looked at my phone and notice a text from Jacob, that I deleted, and a text from Alice.

_Rose you and I are going to stores to register for the showers!! Be ready by 3pm!_

_Love you Girly!!_

_-Alice._

Great. I get to shop with Alice. I swear, I am never going to get a normal relaxing day with Edward at home.

* * *

**AN: So Jacob was an ass again?! What a prick, will he ever quit and be happy for her and Edward?**

**What do ya think?!**

**It is a bit longer then normal, I am trying to make the chapters have some more content. **

**We will see how this goes. I hope you guys don't hate me! Haha. **

**Review, you know you wanna!!!!!!**

**Love you guys!**


	13. Shiver

**An: Allo! **

**miki natsuko, sballLuvr5, robandedward4ever, and Cathryn; Thanks for the reviews and words of encouragement!! You make me want to update more often haha!**

**Also, a thanks to everyone who has added me and/or my story to their alerts! That is very encouraging to!**

**So, Alice's baby shower is in this story, I don't think I am going to go into tooooo much detail about it (no games). I am going to have Bella's shower in the next chapter., so I don't want to use all of my ideas here, nor do I want to seem repetitive. **

**P.s.: I might also have a trick up my sleeve for the next chapter, you might just hate me for it. **

**  
**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Follow your heart, but be quiet for a while first. Ask questions, then feel the answer. Learn to trust your heart."

* * *

"Uhhh." I moaned as I attempted to rock back and forth to get off of the couch.

I have yet to master the pregnancy getting up technique.

Edward got up from his chair and came over to help me, but I was far to achy, tired and moody for that.

"Edward sit your ass back down, I can do this myself." I grumbled to him.

_182 days. 26 weeks . 6 months._

I am more then ready to get this baby out of me. I defiantly felt huge, and I am even to the point where I am developing a slight waddle from the weight on my tummy. My lower back and abdomen were always in a slightly dull ache. I permanently had one hand placed on the small of my back, and the other cradling my baby belly.

"Okay then." Edward rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"You better start getting ready, Alice's shower is in a few hours." Edward called as he walked off towards the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Why bother, Alice is just going to redo my hair, or my make-up." I grumbled to myself.

I wasn't very pleasant feeling today, I hated parties. Thank goodness this one wasn't mine. I still had a week until my shower. I asked Alice to keep the cheesy games down to a minimum, as well as the guest list. I only want my mom, Angela, Alice, Rose, and Esme there. Alice tried to pitch a fit when I told her that, but she didn't win. I told her if there was any others then the ones I listed, I would go MIA.

I Finally managed to squirm over to my side, and support myself with my hands on the seating of the couch and pushed myself to my feet. I wobbled unstably on my feet, but soon found some decent footing, and placed my hands in their unwavering positions. The baby shower was being held at my place, and I was making chicken salad sandwiches. I also offered to make a simple salad, and have some snack foods laying around. I made my way into the kitchen and pulled some chicken breasts out to boil. I placed the water on the stove and left to go change and fix my appearance. Alice, being the fashion control freak she is, forced a dress code on us; sun dresses, flip flops and to have our hair down, neatly. She was stupidly specific. I was warned that I personally had a dress code for my own shower, and that Alice had the dress for me already. I tried to fight her about buying me clothes, and that if she wanted to buy something, buy it for the baby. She doesn't listen. Ever.

I had set aside an eggplant purple dress, it was sleeveless, and had an empire waist with silver beading just above the baby belly, and below the breasts. The length went down to barely above my knees. I settled on my Jesus styled flip flops, they were an espresso brown color, and Alice hated them. They were my favorite shoes just because she hated them. I figured she was going to pitch a fit about the shoes, however, I am not budging. She was already forcing me into a dress.

Moving on to my hair, I ran some curl activator through my dry hair, just to spruce the look up. I dusted a light powder, blush and some mascara on. I tried to put some effort into it. I glanced into the mirror, I looked slightly refresh and radiant. I smiled at my reflection.

Edward let out a low whistle.

I turned around to find him leaning up against the door way in our bathroom, with a devious smirk in place. I am glad he got over me being moody, he was generally fairly understanding of the mood swings.

Even though Edward and I were having a kid together, and were once engaged, He _still _had the ability to make a blush spread on my face like wild fire.

"To bad Alice banned all the guys from the party, you look fantastic." Edward smoothly said through his grin.

"Well Jasper will be there, so not all the guys." I laughed, trying to avoid the Edward dazzle. I couldn't mess up my outfit and hair.

"Poor Jazz." Edward grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the kitchen and the cooking food.

"Would you like help with anything, or do you want to do it yourself?" Edward stifled back his laugh.

"I'd like some help with _cooking._" I tried to draw out the work 'cooking' without laughing. "I can get up off a couch myself. Besides, you were the one that put me in the situation that makes it harder to get up"

"Right right." Edward rolled his eyes. "What would you like me to do?"

I grabbed a stalk of celery, "Cut this up, rinse it, and stuff it with cream cheese and top with paprika."

"Oh, cream cheese, huh?" Edward said as he grabbed the cream cheese taunting me with it.

"Edward how dare you tease a pregnant woman with food she can't have, but loves. That is wrong." I narrowed my eyes at him.

Edward threw his head back and laughed.

Rosalie walked into the kitchen then, presents and cakes in her hands.

"Hey Bells! I hope you don't mind me just walking into the house." She said excitedly through her big blonde curly Texas hair. "Don't you look adorable. The baby bump suits you."

"Well, the baby bump is starting to make me miserable, lets not make a habit of the baby bump." I joked.

I looked over at Edward who was at the sink cutting up celery, brown furrowed in what normally would look like concentration, except he had a frown over his lips.

Rosalie walked over to the living room and set the presents on the little rectangular table set next to our entertainment center. I had a few decorations set up, but nothing major. Alice told me she had all the décor she really wanted at her house and would bring it over when she came over.

I walked over to Edward and stood on my tippy toes, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Whats that frown for?"

Edward flashed me a forced smile, "Its nothing." He leaned down and kissed me, then returned back to the celery. "We'll talk about it later."

I could tell he wasn't going to budge, and the fact that his mood had instantly shifted made me wonder what he was thinking. I was going to have to try hard to not let his mood effect me while Alice was having her shower. I walked to the fridge pulling out lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots, spinach, and some fresh bacon. I carried everything to the marble counter top, set it down,and went to grab a skillet to cook the bacon.

"Woah, why is it so tense in here?" a high pitched voice came bouncing into our kitchen.

"It isn't tense in here Alice," Edward finished up the celery and hugged his sister. "I've got to go pick Emmett up."

Edward walked over to me, turned me around to face him and bent down to kiss me, then looked straight into my eyes.

"I love you. Don't worry about me." He flashed me his charming smile, then kissed me once more before walking towards the door and yelling 'bye' through the house.

Alice eyed me up and down skeptically. "We'll talk about that later."

"You look nice by the way, except for the shoes." she called after me walking into the living room to set up the decorations. " And I have the feeling you wont change them."

"Nope!" I laughed to my self, flipping the bacon over.

* * *

"AWW!" Alice squealed, holding up two onsie, one pink that said ' I love my brother' the other blue that said 'I love my sister.' "Thanks so much Aunt Claire!"

"My pleasure sweetie!" Alice's Aunt Claire spoke while chomping down on celery.

Alice opened up a crap ton of gifts, leaving the ones from Rose, Esme, and myself for last. She grabbed a baby blue with pink polka dot package from the table.

"Rose the wrapping paper is not only perfect, but it is so damn cute! Unfortunately..." Alice trailed off as she giggled, ripping the paper apart, to reveal a diaper genie.

"Holy shit!" Alice flew off the couch, somehow, and attacked Rose with a hug. "I was praying I would get this."

"No problem Al, anything for you." Rose threw her hands over Alice's shoulders and smiled huge.

Alice kissed Rosalie on the cheek, then hopped back over to the last two presents, picking one up that was wrapped in a matte black wrapping paper, with a emerald green bow on top, this one was from Esme. Alice tore through the paper, knowing who it was from. Once the paper was out of the way, A few tears started falling down Alice's pale face.

"Mom, this is so perfect!" Alice held up the scrap book.

It was pink, blue, and white. It was not tacky but very sleek looking. It was a scrap book, a large one. I knew I wanted something like this. Being able to capture my babies firsts was something I was looking forward to. It was one thing to see them in person, but to have pictures and videos of it was soemthing else. Esme's gift was hands down the best.

"I just cannot thank you enough for this mom." Alice started to cry.

"I just knew, this is something I wish I had with you and Edward." Esme got up from her chair and walked over to Alice, and hugged her.

Alice took a few minutes, admiring her favorite present.

After a good five minutes of her fawning over gift from the mother, my gift was left. I was nervous, my gift was home made, and completely spelled 'Bella.' and 'Home made' and this made me nervous.

Alice ripped open the package that was wrapped in news paper, she knew it was from me, I am awful at wrapping presents. I had Edward help me wrap it. This gift was something practical, however useful. This is also something Alice would _**love**_.

"OH! HOLY! SHIT!" Alice screamed as she barreled over to me to hug me. After a few moments of her squealing, and hopping up and down, she slapped my shoulder.

"How dare you spend that much! I love it to pieces though. Thanks so much." Alice said looking at her black Juicy Couture baby bag.

"I am glad you like it Al. There is some stuff inside as well. I know its a lot, but you have two babies on your hands. Just thinking of one is scaring me, I wanted to help you prepare." I blushed, realizing all eyes were on me.

Alice looked inside and pulled out the red moby wrap.

"I did some research Al, you will be able to carry both of the babies in the Moby. The rest of everything else is just a first aid kit, and some bibs."

"This is amazing Bella." Alice reached up and wiped a tear from her face.

Alice then started to sob, I wasn't worried. I knew she was happy the emotions from the pregnancy were just kicking in. She got up and walked over to me, and I got up to meet her. We started to hug, and her sobs were effecting me, and I started to cry. The room was dead silent while we had our private moment.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett broke the silence.

Apparently the guys were back.

Alice and I pulled away, wiping the tears from our eyes. I looked at Emmett and Edward in the door way, both had bewildered expressions. Edward looked concerned as well.

"Nothing Em' just being pregnant." I flashed them a smile through watery eyes.

The party was a good distraction for me, I had completely forgotten that Edward was in a funky mood before. I am sure he thought I was upset at him, however I wasn't really too worried about it. I knew we would talk about it when everyone left.

"Okay then, you girls need help cleaning up?" Emmett offered as the women from the party started to say their goodbyes and leave.

"That would be wonderful Emmett." Alice walked over and hugged him. Apparently she was feeling very emotional.

Emmett awkwardly patted her shoulder before he walked over to Jasper, who had been standing in the corner of the room the whole party, looking scared. They exchanged a knowing look before the picked up plates, cups and paper.

Edward made his way over to me. "Everything alright?" He eyed me cautiously.

"Yeah, Alice was just so happy about her gift she started crying, the we hugged and I started crying." I shrugged then kissed his cheek. "No biggie."

"Okay, then. If you are fine, I am going to help the boys clean up." Edward gave me his charming side smile

I let the boys clean and mingle, and walked over to Esme, Alice and Rosalie gathering the mass amounts of gifts Alice received.

"Bella dear, how are you doing, I hardly hear from you." Esme walked up to me and grabbed my hands. "You are a part of our lives, that is my grand baby in there. I also see you as my daughter, even if you and Edward aren't engaged again. Yet." she mumbled the last part to herself.

"What was that?" I asked, taken aback.

"Nothing dear." She smiled that same smile Edward has. "I am leaving now, I'll call you soon. We are going to go to lunch. I miss having you around." Esme hugged me.

"Okay, I miss you too Esme. A lunch date with you sounds beyond spectacular." I sighed.

Esme was a second mother to me. Alice was my childhood best friend so I was always over at their house. I was afraid for a bit that Esme would hate me, I had broken the engagement with her son, then found out I was going to have his child out of wedlock. However, Esme proved she was an amazing woman, and she still loved me despite my failures.

The guys helped Alice with all of her gifts, and Emmett offered to drive some over to their house so the gifts would pile so high. Alice and Rosalie said their goodbyes, and Alice thanked me again for her diaper bag. I knew she would love it, so that was worth the mass amount of money I spent on her. Not to mention Edward helped. Alice after all was his sister, and knew she wouldn't settle for a knock off.

After everyone left, Edward pulled me into a hug. "I am so sorry for being weird earlier."

"It is okay love." I looked up at him and smiled, resting my chin on his chest.

Edward cupped my cheek and bent down to kiss me. It wasn't a kiss enveloped in desire, but a passionate kiss filled with love.

"I think we should talk about what had me in a funk, if you don't mind." Edward looked at me with his deep green eyes.

My heart immediately started beating at a ridiculously fast pace as my mind started to wonder. What was he thinking? What had him acting all weird? I trust him, but what if he cheated on me? I doubted that one but I am still insecure. What if he wasn't wanting to do this anymore? I loved him with my whole heart, and I don't know if I could watch him walk away from me. It is really different when your the one who gets heart broken unwillingly. I took a deep breath to calm my self, and with false confidence I spoke.

"I don't mind at all. Lets go talk."

* * *

**AN: Yes, it is a bit late. I have been sitting down and writing then something always disrupts me. I am trying though. On the bright side, the chapters are getting a bit longer and I have been focusing on finishing this story. I want to get it done, but I don't want it rushed or distracted.**

**Don't hate me for the cliff.**

**I know Bella buying Alice a 300 dollar baby bag seems like something she wouldn't do. At least not the Bella in the books. Then again this is _my_ Bella.**

**I have links to pictures of the baby bag and the moby in my profile. **

**I did research on the moby with twins and found out it is in fact possible. If I was pregnant and having twins I would want one of those.**

**I hope you guys like it. I am trying to come up with some issue for Edward and Bella to have. I don't want my story to be happy alllllllll the time. That is just not how life goes. I want it to be real, and relate-able. I do have something completely intense planned out. **

**What do you think Edward was upset about? **

**What do you think he wants to talk about?**

**Ask me questions guys, I'll answer. **

**I'll love to hear what you guys are thinking about what is going to happen. It gives me endless enjoyment.**

**P.s. : My bra is black with small pink bows. ( For Breast cancer awareness. I am not just being a perv ;) )**


	14. Sit Down, It's Just a Talk

**AN: Alrighty, Trying to update again. Attempting to mush out this chapter before I go to bed!! Seeing as tomorrow is my day off it is possible to do so! I am happy, It is only 10 days into January and I have 1,815 hits. 500 visitors. 31 reviews. You guys rock! I would love more reviews, but I'll honestly be happy what whatever ya'll will give me.**

**Mmk, Read on loves! Please review, it makes me happy, and helps me update. **

**I've gotten every major thing planned out of this story. I know how it ends, and I know all the bad things that happen that keep it interesting. MUHAHAHAAHA!**

**AND WARNING: Really short chapter. I wanted this one to be a filler chapter, settle some things between Edward and Bella so I can move on with some things in the story. No Bella baby shower in this chapter. Just the conversation between the two characters.**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_  
Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker._

* * *

_**Lets recap shall we:**_

_After everyone left, Edward pulled me into a hug. "I am so sorry for being weird earlier."_

"_It is okay love." I looked up at him and smiled, resting my chin on his chest._

_Edward cupped my cheek and bent down to kiss me. It wasn't a kiss enveloped in desire, but a passionate kiss filled with love. _

"_I think we should talk about what had me in a funk, if you don't mind." Edward looked at me with his deep green eyes._

_My heart immediately started beating at a ridiculously fast pace as my mind started to wonder. What was he thinking? What had him acting all weird? I trust him, but what if he cheated on me? I doubted that one but I am still insecure. What if he wasn't wanting to do this anymore? I loved him with my whole heart, and I don't know if I could watch him walk away from me. It is really different when your the one who gets heart broken unwillingly. I took a deep breath to calm my self, and with false confidence I spoke._

"_I don't mind at all. Lets go talk."_

* * *

Edward sat on our love seat, head bowed and fiddling with his fingers. I paced back and forth between the chair and the entertainment center right in front of him Edward's expression was fearful, like he was anticipating my reaction to whatever was going to come out of his mouth. With the growing silence and him being reluctant to talk, I was starting to fear the worst.

"Well?" I broke the awkward silence, more then ready to get the conversation over with.

Edward lifted his head to look at me, and sighed. "This may sound dumb, but something you said earlier got me thinking." He paused, looking back down at his feet. "About 'not making a habit out of the pregnancy.' I was just wondering if you were not wanting any more kids."

I chuckled lightly, relieved that was all he was thinking.

"Honestly Edward, I haven't thought much about having more kids right now. I just would like to focus on raising Rayne right now, and focus on us. As of now, I am not ready to have more kids. But that doesn't mean I'll never be want more." I explained my thoughts to him.

Edward looked back up from his hands and grinned. "Good. I was just afraid it was a solid no. I do agree with you, work on us and focus on our son."

I nodded in agreement.

"Was that all, or did you need to ask me something else?" I asked him, noticing his still nervous posture.

"Well." he ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, actually." Edward admitted. "Were you still wanting to marry me?"

_Crap._ I thought to myself.

This is the conversation I was dreading to have. It was hard for me to accept Edward proposal at first.

* * *

::FLASHBACK::

* * *

_It was really cold outside, but that was not abnormal for Washington. Edward and I were walking along Franklin Falls. It was beyond beautiful here, the trees were a rich green color and the water fall was spectacular and peaceful. We had just gotten done hanging out with the gang at the bar and Edward had brought me here._

"_I just wasn't ready to end tonight." Edward broke the silence. "It has been a wonderful night, everyone I love together. Spending time in this beautiful park, with you."_

_I smiled up at Edward. My breath, and words were taken away from me with the way the night has gone. This was one of the best nights of my life. I leaned up on my tippy toes, coasting my hand through Edward's hair, and kissed him with as much passion as I could._

"_This is perfect Edward. I love you." I spoke as I broke away from the kiss._

_Edward groaned and looked up at me with the most indescribable expression. "I had planned a day out to do this, but this moment is far to perfect to ignore." _

_He dropped down on one knee and pulled out a navy blue box. "Bella, I can not imagine my life without you by my side. You are the most magnificent and extraordinary woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I would love nothing more then to call you my wife. Bella, will you marry me?"_

_My heart stopped beating. I had not expected this at all. I loved Edward, but I never in my wildest dreams saw myself being a wife or a mother. If I had someone to do it with I would do it with Edward. But I had no Idea if I would be good at it, or if we would succeed. _

"_Oh no. Edward I was not prepared for this at all. I don't know what to say. I have to think about it. I am not going to lie, I am scared as hell. I don't want to loose you but I don't want us to fail like my parents." I turned away from him, tears threatening to reveal my crumbling resolve._

"_Isabella, we will go as slow as you want, long engagement, so you can get used to it. I just don't want anyone else besides you. I want to love you forever, protect you forever, and raise a family with you." Edward got off of his knees and walked over to me, pulling me in a hug. "I am scared too Bells, but you are worth taking the risk. Every stressfull moment, every fight, every celebration. I want it only with you."_

_I took a deep breath. I felt all those things to, and I never wanted to loose Edward. I had all those things with him, just adding a ring and some vows wouldn't change our love, only solidify it. "Alright. I'll marry you Edward. But I will warn you, I am scared, and may try to run sometimes. You are going to have to be prepared for that, and willing to fight for us."_

"_I'll always be more then willing to fight for you. For us." Edward smiled. "So, your my fiance?"_

"_Yeah, I guess so." I chuckled._

* * *

"Yes, I still want to spend the rest of my life with you Edward." I sighed. "I just don't want to add any stress to our lives right now. Maybe after our son is born we can talk more about marriage."

Edward sighed again. "Thank God. I would cry like a baby if you had changed your mind."

I laughed out loud at his statement. "In the words of Emmett. 'You are a pussy.'"

Edward looked at me offended. "How dare you! Your going to pay for that."

I ran as Edward flew off of the couch to attack me. He caught up with me in the hall way, grabbed my wrist and spun me around while he pinned me against the wall, leaning away from my belly. Edward smashed his lips against my in a rushed passion. Our lips danced together in an intense tango for what seemed like eternity.

"Bella, I don't care if this makes me sound like a pussy or if it makes me sound whipped. You are my world. And our son is my world. The fact that you are carrying my son, drives me wild." Edward bent down to look at me. His eyes dark and full of desire.

I simply smiled at him, and kissed him softly. "Good, cause you and Rayne light up my world. Seriously."

Edward smiled big. "Good. So our baby shower is tomorrow, are you excited?"

"Actually no, I don't want any of the attention. And I sure as hell don't want anyone measuring my belly. I don't want to feel any larger then I do."

"Bella, don't be silly. You look beyond wonderful. Not to mention we are getting free stuff for the baby!" Edward said excitedly. "knowing my sister, after our gift, she will give something of equal price."

"Great." I rolled my eyes. "At least it is not for me, I am okay with my son getting attention."

Edward chuckled. "I am sure you are."

Edward and I stood for a moment, hugging and appreciating being content with our life. My eyes started to feel heavy after a while, and I stifled a yawn.

"Lets go to bed." Edward said as he pulled me along to our bedroom.

I was out before I could even manage a coherent thought.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I just wanted to get this part of it out and done. I wrote part of it at work.**

**I am going to try to get another chapter out by tomorrow. I want to make things up for updating rather late. **

**Mainly a superficial chapter. I realize not a whole lot was going on, Edward and Bella just needed to work a few things out, and I wanted you to be able to see how their conversation went VS. Telling you how it went.**

**You got to see how Edward proposed. I thought it was sweet. All he did was pour his heart out. All a guy should really do IMO. I wouldn't want a guy to jump through hoops to propose to me.**

**Alrighty guys, I'd love some reviews. Tell me you love me. Tell me this sucked. Everything is welcomed. The good. The bad. The ugly.**

**Review review review. **

**I might just give you an update tomorrow if I get enough motivation!!**


	15. This Must be a Dream

**AN: Seeing as the last chapter really had nothing to it, other then the E and B talking I am going to bring you something more interesting. **

**I just finished season three of Heroes, so my free time attention is no longer divided. Yay! It was hard for me to choose between the two. But now when I have free time, I am writing. Whoop.**

**Once again, special thanks to **_**Miki natsuko, bmkgreen, EdwardsElla, Teambellaedward. sballLuvr5 robandedward4ever, HallKids, EdwardsMin4-Eva,Edward's-a-beefcake , BDavis.16 , sophierosecullen, Calamitycgrl, flock6,**_ And_** 13olivia14.**_** All of you reviewed, and have made me smile! Keep up the reviews. Your words of encouragement and praise keeps me going.**

**I'd even appreciate some constructive criticism. ;)**

**So this is it. **

**Bella's baby shower.**

**Read on.**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
_Condoms aren't completely safe. A friend of mine was wearing one and got hit by a bus. ~Bob Rubin._

* * *

Week 27. Only 10 more weeks until the baby will be full term.

Things seem like they are moving so fast.

Today is my baby shower. Today, my mother was coming into town. I haven't seen my mother in almost two years. We talked fairly often, however, things got rocky when I moved out at 16 and moved in with Charlie.

Alice had instructed me to wear the dress she bought for me, and the pair of white and red striped flats she also bought.. The dress was simple and rather cute. It was navy blue, and came up over the shoulders, no straps and with a v-neck. It was loose fitting but caught slightly around my protruding belly, and hung just above the knees. It had a white cloth belt that I was able to tie just above the belly.

After I had dressed, fixed my hair, I took in my appearance. I look like I belonged on a boat. _Wonderful, Alice._ I rolled my eyes and moved out of the bedroom.

"I'M ON A BOAT!" Emmett shouted while throwing his hands up in the air when I entered the room

_SMACK. _

"Emmett, you need to scream that at Alice, not Bella and myself." Rosalie hit Emmett upside the head.

The theme for the shower was nautical. Alice loves to have themed parties. I have no idea why she thought a theme was necessary, or why she picked that one for me.

"Yeah, don't you dare make fun of me Emmett, or I will deem you eternal baby sitter." I pointed at him, while giving him the death stare.

Edward stood on the sidelines with a very amused expression.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you be, Bells. Besides I have to go pick up Jazz!" Emmett was happy, he was able to skip out on both of the showers and spend time with his boys. Last week was Edwards turn, and this week was Jasper's turn.

"That is okay, I am more then willing to help the ladies out today." Edward made his entrance in the conversation while wrapping his arms around me.

"Lucky for you, I was able to rein _your_ sister in. You don't have a dress code." I elbowed Edward playfully in the side.

"Oh crap. Thanks for that." Edward kissed me on the cheek, and left to go have some man time before the house was filled with ladies.

Alice was bringing decorations, Esme was bringing food, and bringing my mother, would be arriving at the airport just an hour before the party. Angela was simply bringing herself, and Rose was helping me clean up. I think she was also trying to make up for being a hermit with Alice and I recently.

"Well Rose, at least you look great with the nautical. Then again you look quite stunning in anything." I complimented her.

Rose was in a white dress, that had navy blue buttons. It almost had a 1950's nurse style to it, but a bit more modern. She wore her strapy red stilettos with it. She looked like a vintage bombshell, I was slightly jealous at how tiny she looked in her dress. Then again, I have a baby making me feel huge, I am okay with that.

"Thanks Bells! You look positively radiant your self deary." Rose mocked a pompous British tone.

The front door opened to reveal a black haired pixy, in a mustard yellow dress. A navy blue belt resting on top of her protruding twin baby belly. To top it off she had big red bug sun glasses on, and a navy blue vintage style wool cloche sitting on her head, and had navy flats on her small feet. Not only was Alice decked out in the theme, she had what looked like ten bags plus two huge presents in her arms. This little petite woman was much stronger then I gave her credit for.

"Hey girls!" Alice nodded towards us, while sliding her sun glasses down to end of her nose to look at us.

"Alice, what the hell?" Rose pointed to the petite pixie's outfit.

"What? I like themes, its fun to dress up." Alice mocked innocence.

"Whatever Al, let me some of those." I grabbed some of the bags, and rose followed suit.

Rose and I started digging everything out of the bags. I was internally cringing, I had attempted to prevent Alice from going crazy, and I failed miserably. Alice spent the time helping us put the decorations up, and told us where she wanted everything. We had finished putting everything up, and I stepped back to take in my newly decorated house.

"Alice." I groaned.

"Don't give me this Bella, you knew this was going to happen. We had a compromise, the guest list is small. I get to go all out on decorations." Alice warned me

I am sure my face looked pained.

The couches were covered in white and blue vertical stripped slip covers. My coffee table, and dining room table had cream and while stripped table covers, that had little boats and anchors on them. The paper plates on the table were white, with a blue rim, and sail boats in the middle of them. The napkins next to those were navy blue and seahorses on them. There was ocean colored punch on the bar, with little boats floating in it.

To top it all off, She had gotten a three tier cake. It had what looked like brown sugar on top of the white icing, it looked like sand. There were little lawn chairs and seagulls and plastic beach balls sporadically on the cake.

"What have you done?" Rose stood by me, same expression plastered on her face.

"You don't like it?" Alice looked at Rose and I. Her bottom lip was trembling into a pout.

"No, no it looks good." I told her. "It is just a bit _over bored_." I attempted to mumbled the last part to myself, hearing the pun before it was too late to stop.

Alice and Rose started laughing.

"What the hell?" Edward came in from the opposite entry in the kitchen.

"Its called decorations." Alice defended her self, while taking in Edward's appearance.

He was dressed in nice dark jeans, slung low on his hips, in place with a brown leather belt. He was wearing a plain white short sleeved shirt, along with an espresso brown corduroy vest. His feet were covered with his old, worn out converse. Edward's hair was crazy as usual, but he looked very sharp, and very handsome.

"The shoes could change." Alice told him. This was her way of saying she approved overall of his outfit choice.

"Thanks Alice." Edward chuckled before making his way over to the punch, studying it and the floating objects inside.

I walked over to him, snaking my arms around the waist. He turned around and hugged me.

"You look fantastic Edward." I smirked at him.

"So do you love." Edward flashed me his charming crooked smile and kissed me swiftly. "However, I am not happy that our house looks like the inside of a yacht."

"Me either." I agreed chuckling.

"Bella?" a familiar womanly voice called through my house.

"Mom?" I broke away from Edward and ran towards the voice.

"BELLA!" My mother screamed happily running towards me, pulling my carefully into a hug.

"I have missed you so much sweetie." Renee pulled away looking at my belly. "You are so BIG!"

"I missed you too mom. But that's what every woman doesn't want to hear." I laughed when she realized what she had said.

"Hello, Bella dear." Esme rounded the corner, holding a crock pot full of some kind of soup. "Where is that son of mine, I need him to go fetch stuff from the car."

Edward poked his head out from the kitchen, smiling at Renee and his mother. "I'll go get everything."

Esme thanked him, and continued on her path into the kitchen to set the soup down. She left the three of us in the hall way, and we heard Esme mumble "Good God Alice."

Edward went to go out to the car but paused next to my mother and I.

"It is nice to see you again Renee." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"He is one charming man." Renee blushed and smiled at me.

"Oh trust me," I placed a hand on my belly. "I know this."

* * *

"Okay." Alice stood up, putting her large bowl of _Minestrone. "_Now it is time for us to play some games!" She exclaimed excitedly.

The first of the games started out with diapers filled with melted candy bars. It was disgusting, sometimes there were nuts in the diapers. The next game, Alice passed around a jar filled with safety pins, and every one had to guess how many there were. I was way off on the guess. The next game we all had a sheet of paper and had to write down how many baby items we could name. This one was the most challenging. I really couldn't think of a whole lot, and even Edward thought of more then I did. Rosalie came in first on this game, Esme, Alice, and Renee tied. I was starting to get slightly irritated at the petty games. They were making me feel like I wasn't prepared.

"Last game!" Alice announced passing around red yarn and scissors. "Bella you don't get to participate in this."

I grinned and sat back. I could just watch and enjoy this one. All the woman knew what to do, they were pulling the yarn and cutting the string without question, however when it got to Edward, he didn't cut the string. Edward looked up at Alice with curious eyes.

"Edward, your suppose to measure it out to how big you think Bella is, and then cut the string. After everyone has cut the string we will see who was correct." Alice Explained.

"WHAT?" I straightened up in my chair, mouth gaping open.

"No!" Edward said at the same time, throwing the yarn at the next person. "That is only going to get me in trouble, I am smarter then that."

I reached over and grabbed Edward's hand in appreciation, while turning my shocked expression into a death glare.

"Bella, please don't be difficult. It is only a game." Alice whined.

"How come we didn't have this game at your party then?"

"Because I didn't want to play it, but you didn't tell me you didn't want this game. So I went for it." She explained her self.

Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You not going to get it out if love. Might as well just get it over with." He leaned in towards me ear and whispered.

I sighed in defeat.

"Awesome, continue on ladies." Alice squeaked.

One by one, the woman of the party came by, wrapping their yarn around my belly. I had a brick red blush present on my face the whole time. First of all, people were guessing way bigger then I was, and second of all everyone was in my personal bubble. Renee was generous and guessed a lot smaller then I was, and the same with Angela. Rosalie however guessed way to big.

"Jeez Rose, I am not carrying an elephant." I complained at what seemed like an extra foot of yarn.

"Sorry." She gave me a sheepish smile.

Alice was close, a about an inch bigger then I was. Esme was spot on.

"Thank goodness for you Esme." I smiled at her.

"I have two children. When I was pregnant with them I was your size. It was an easy guess for me." She kindly Explained.

The games were finally over, and it was gift time. I was kind of excited, I hated gifts for my self, but these were for my baby. Edward got up and grabbed a trash bag, throwing empty bowls, cups, and plates away. After he had cleaned up a little, Edward sat down next to me on the couch, placing his arm around me.

Angela got up and passed a baby blue bag over to me. "You should open mine up first, I have to go soon." She frowned.

I nodded, and took the present. I pulled the white tissue paper out of the bag and looked at a white baby blanket with blue polka dots. I pulled it out, running my hands along the soft fabric. There was still stuff in the bag, so I reached in to pull it out, and found a matching knit hat that had a knot on the top of it, and a baby blue onsie.

"This is so cute Angie." I smiled hugely at her. "Thanks."

"No problem Bella." Angela's shoulders relaxed and she smiled. " I am glad you like it. I have to go now though."

Alice took notes of what all Angela got me. Then we all stood up and said good bye to Angela. After she left we sat back down to return to the gifts. Another gift was handed to me. It was large and in a simple silver wrapping, atop with a metallic baby blue bow. This one was from Rosalie, I tore open the package, excited to see what she had gotten me. Edward chuckled at my enthusiasm, and cleared the paper out of the way.

"Rosalie, you suck. But thanks." I attempted to hide my excited smile, but failed.

She had gotten us a car seat. We had yet to buy one, but I didn't expect to get one at the shower.

"Your welcome." Rose grinned, happy that I liked her gift.

"My turn!" My mother shot up from her chair, and ran over to me grabbing my hand, and pulling me along with her. "I have already placed it in the nursery."

"Huh?" I voiced. I felt a little flustered. My mom was fairly energetic, and excitable like Alice. Except my mother was the calm version of the two. I followed, without meaning to, considering she was dragging me along by my wrists. I looked back towards the living room, and everyone was following excitedly. Edward, however had a knowing crooked grin plastered on his face. He knew that this was.

Renee stopped at the closed nursery door, and paused. I glanced at Edward and narrowed my eyes at him. He just gave me a chuckle and a shrug.

"You ready Bella?" Renee asked me, her hand on the golden door handle.

I nodded. Renee squealed excitedly while turning the handle and pushing the door open. My eyebrows shot up immediately. When I walked into the room i found a crib that was a deep dusty brown color. It was very fancy looking, but very modest at the same time. Next to the crib was a matching changing table that had two doors under the changing surface. The crib was decorated with a teal blue and espresso brown polka dot crib set. It matched the room perfectly. I ran my hands along the sheets in the crib and smiled.

"How did you get this in here without me noticing mom?" I looked at Renee, who held a confident smirk across her slowly aging face.

"Well, I ordered it all online, and Edward accepted the delivery and assembled it yesterday while you at work. I just bought the crib and changing table, He must have picked out the bedding." She nodded her head towards Edward.

"It is all perfect." I glanced at Edward, who held a goofy grin. I could tell this made him happy, to have the crib and to have done a good job picking out the bedding.

"It does all look great!" Alice chirped, making her presence in the room known. "We still have two more presents!"

Once we were back to our spots in the living room, Alice handed me a present that was wrapped in a pale blue paper. She told me it was from Esme, I gave Esme a nod and ripped the package open. I kind of expected the gift she gave me. It was a solid navy blue scrap book and I knew the reasons why she gave it to me. I was very thankful to have something to keep record of all those firsts, that one day will feel like foreign memories if there is no proof.

"Thanks Esme, I really love it." I grinned at her.

That is why I hated opening gifts, I always felt awkward about my reaction. I never felt like I could show how much I appreciate the gift.

"You are welcome, one day you are going to want to look back on these memories. When he has his first day of school, first dance, first date. When he graduates from high school, goes to college. Gets married and has kids of his own." Esme smiled while she looked at Edward, tears in her eyes.

I sniffled thinking of all those milestones that Rayne would eventually get to. They scared me to death, to think of him not being my baby one day and being a father. I knew this is what happens in life, but it means so much more when it is your baby you are thinking of.

"O-okay." Alice wiped a tear off of her face, clearly effected by the words of her mother as well. "My gift is last."

Alice handed me three different packages all of which were wrapped in bright blue paper. "Alice what the heck is all of this?"

"Well, I felt so bad that you spent that much on me, so I spent an equal amount on you." Alice shrugged her shoulders.

I sighed, while shaking my head. "Okay then."

I tore the wrapping off of the first medium sized package, it held a multicolor blue moby baby wrap. I couldn't complain, I wanted one of these and I had gotten one for her. Present number two it was a little larger of a box. I ripped the paper off, opened the box and found a diaper bag, it was white with blue modern looking flowers on it. Alice was playing her cards right, she got me all of the same things I got her, and I couldn't complain one damn bit. The last package was the largest one. I followed my pattern of ripping the paper off and opening the box. This box held a TON of clothes, I pulled them all out, there were little onsie with little fashionable pop art designs. There was a hoodie with the out line of owls all over it. There were baby vans in this box, there were a couple little visor beanies of different colors. You name it, it was in here. I wasn't all that surprised, Alice being the fashionable she was would make sure her nephew was dressed in nothing but the finest clothes.

"Thanks Alice, now my son will have clothes for the first three years of his life." I laughed.

"Oh whatever Bella, he is going to look so adorable. I am going to dress Bennett in the just about the same. Little Jessie is going to look like a princess all the time!" Alice bounced up and down excitedly.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. This was the first time Alice had really spoke the babies names The party was coming to an end, and it was a good thing to. I was starting to feel tired. The guests all left, giving me their congratulations. After the party had departed, and the house was cleaned, I dragged Edward to bed.

"Thanks for doing that with me." I smiled at Edward, who was laying across from me.

My eyes were getting droopy, but it felt like ages since I had alone time with Edward.

"I would love nothing more then to experience these things with you." Edward leaned in and kissed my forehead. "You have had a long day, try to sleep."

"Yeah, I am worn out." I nodded, snuggling against his shoulder. Before I knew it, I was in dream land.

* * *

**AN: I was really going to try to go for a hat trick, but then random things happened on Sunday, and Monday I hung out with my best friend. But now it is Tuesday, and I have an update, that is something. **

**I hope you like it, the chapters are getting progressively longer.**

**Oh I realized, I had originally said for some reason that Rain was a name I was going to have Alice choose. I don't know why I did this, I always knew I wanted Bella to name her son Rayne. So I went back in time and corrected my mistake. The babies of Alice and Jasper are named Bennett and Jessie. Bella's baby is named Rayne.**

**Links of the moby wrap and diaper bag are going to be in my profile.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review Review Review. **

**Please!!**

**LOVE you guys!!**


	16. Don't Let Me Fall

**AN: DANG, I really do fail at updating this one soon... life has been beyond hectic. Work has been insane, and I worked overtime this past week, so my updates have failed. I haven't had a night to my self in over a week, so sitting in front of a computer to write hasn't happened at all. I really need a laptop..**

**I've had a bit of writers block, I had no Idea what I wanted to happen with this chapter. I know What I want for the next few ones.. They will be drama filled, and you might hate me, I am going to attempt to leave things on cliff hangers and leave you unsure.**

**Also I just found out that one of my good friends is moving out of state THIS weekend. SAD.**

**This chapter was BEYOND painful to write out. My creative flow for this chapter is on a stall. I am trying to make it good for you guys though. **

**alright alright. Here is the chapter, after _much_ waiting.**

**p.s. I tried to upload this sooner, but wouldn't let me do so. lamo**

* * *

"Conflict builds character. Crisis defines it."

week 29.

EFF. MY. LIFE.

I have been getting a unnatural ungodly burning feeling in my esophagus. My doc. Informed me that it is very likely, with the amount of my hair, and Edward's that this would happen. This baby was going to be born with at least a decent head of hair, if not a fricken pony tail straight out of the womb.

At this point I was ready to get the little hairy baby out of me. He was causing lots of emotional and physical distress, and I'd be perfectly happy if this was my last child, at least at this point. I was beginning to feel run down and completely worn out. I just want to hold my son in my arms, and have him stop messing with my body.

Edward was already getting ahead of him self and planning for child number two, when all I was thinking about was getting my small figure back. I can't think of child number two yet. I think the two of us should at least fix our relationship first before we start planning our family.

"Baby, is there something I can get you, water, crackers?" Edward asked me as I was hovering face first over the white cold toilet.

"Water, and that is all for now. "I managed to choke out before more of the insides of my stomach decided to make a guest appearance.

Edward rushed off to go assist me in getting h20. My lovely little boy was producing first trimester symptoms in me. I was hating it. I was constantly tired or throwing up. This is not how I want to remember being pregnant.

I've heard this is one of the most magical moments in natural life, and yet I have felt nothing but agony and exhaustion. Well, at least that is all I can think about feeling right now. I can't wait for this baby and this pregnancy to be done with. I am ready to be my normal size again, and for my body to feel normal.

Edward made his appearance in the bathroom, ice cold bottled water in hand, along with saltine crackers. "You need to eat the crackers, they will help settle your stomach."

I flushed the commode.

By this point the act of emptying my stomach had subdued, and I was sitting in a cross-legged position on the floor. My whole body felt clammy, and there were bits of fallen hair from my pony tail clinging to my face. I gave Edward a meek smile. "Thanks."

Edward chuckled a bit, extending his strength to help me off of my awkward position on the floor.

After I had laid down to sleep for a few hours, whole night had gone pretty much like this; lay down, sleep for an hour, run to bathroom, and throw up on and off for a few hours, and so on so forth. Since I did this a few times, it was already the next morning. Edward felt weary about going to work but I was starting to feel better, and not so weak and sick.

"Edward, stop worrying. I am feeling better, and I could use some sleep." I was starting get slightly annoyed with Edward persistence to call in to work just so he could take care of me. Edward opened his mouth to protest, but I wasn't having it. "Edward, if you don't go to work I will become _very _ unpleasant to be around." I sat down on the bed, attempting to find a comfortable spot to lay down on.

Edward's mouth shut quickly and formed into a thin quirky grin. "Well, watching you puke all night isn't very pleasant."

" I didn't ask you to cater to me. You better go to work now, cause your making me angry and all I want to do is sleep. Right now, you are preventing this." I said in an annoyed tone, while grabbing pillows and lying down, placing the pillows between my knees and around my firm round baby belly.

"Okay, fine. I'll go to work." Edward gave in, sounding hesitant, but attempting to cover it up. Lucky for me he was rather patient, way too patient with me.

Edward left me to sleep. He walked briskly over to the bathroom, and shut the door. I heard the sound of the nob turning, he was in the shower. I let the subtle hum of the running water ease me into a relaxed state. Before I knew it I was woken up to Edward kissing my forhead.

"Leaving for work?" I managed to mumble through my tired state.

"Yeah, You had better call me if you need anything." Edward warned as he walked over to the mirror approving his work clothes..

"Okay I will. Have a good day at work." I yawned, and snuggled further into the bed, feeling the effects of the night on my body.

"I love you." Edward called as he started to leave the bedroom.

I think I remember mumbling an _I love you_ in response, but I was defiantly past coherent.

:-:-:-:-:

The incessant, irritating, rapping noise on the front door of the house awoke me out of my deep and peaceful slumber. I lifted my sleepy head to look at the clock. It flashed a red _2:00 pm_. I groaned and rolled myself carefully out of the bed to stop the never ending knocking.

The knocking on the other end started to develop a nonchalant rhythm. I grabbed the handle and flung the door open, stopping the person from knocking non-stop, and revealing the knocker.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I nearly yelled as I started to shut the door in their face.

A large russet colored hand stopped me from closing the door.

"I came to work things out with you Bells." Jake's deep voice bellowed as he gave me a warm half smile, attempting to be cute.

"Jake, I don't know. You crossed a big ass line by kissing me." I deflected his attempt at a pathetic apology. "I think you should leave, because I am not in the mood."

"Bella, I am sorry. My judgment was impaired, and I shouldn't have. I am sorry you think I crossed a line." Jake rushed to say.

"You're sorry that I _think_ you crossed a line? You _did_ cross a line." I screamed at him. How dare he imply that his actions were even close to okay.

Jake opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came in response but continued to look at me, as if I was scolding a puppy, mouth hanging open.

"Jacob, its not just that you kissed me. It is that you kissed me while I am carrying another mans baby, who I am still involved with, and most likely will be involved with for the rest of my life, knowing full and well that I have never held romantic feelings for you. You put my future, and my son's future in jeopardy all because of your stupid drunken stupor." I seethed with vengeance.

I was beyond irritated and simply pissed off at Jacob. Any one who threatens the future of my little boy, or threatens the re-building of Edward and mine's relationship is going to pay my wrath. Because there is no way I am going down without a hardcore punch dance fight to keep Edward in my life as long as he wants to be.

Jake shut his mouth rather violently, obviously at a loss for words. I assume he just expected me to forgive him like I always do.

"You are one of my best friends Jake, but its going to take me a very long time to get over what you did. You hurt me, and _broke_ my trust. This doesn't get fixed by your puppy eyes and pathetic apologies." I lowered the anger in my voice to attempt to have a mature discussion.

Jake's position instantly relaxed at the tone of my voice, but his face held a 'o' shape. "So you will be able to forgive me one day?"

I sighed, "One day, a very long time from now. As for now though, I need to cut you out of my life. I am trying to rebuild my relationship with Edward, and work on my family. All you have done is hinder this process. You are lucky I am even considering forgiving you for what you did."

Jake stayed silent, his eyes locked to the patterns of the stone on the front porch.

I really didn't like being mean and rude to Jacob, and if I was honest with my self I will be able to forgive him sooner then later. For the sake of my baby, I want to be angry with Jake. "I'm sorry Jacob, but its time for you to leave."

I shut the door in Jacob's face, feeling slightly guilty for letting him down, I feel like I constantly have to please everyone in my life, and doing that is very stressful when people are conflicting with each other.. I ran my hand through my hair, and in a fluid motion placed it on top of the belly.

My baby decided that food was a good idea, so I made my way to the kitchen to whip something up to snack on, I wobbled my way to the living room, paper plate and ham sandwich in had, sitting down on the comfortable couch, and flipping on the television. I flipped through channels until I found the most interesting thing on TV: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I finished my sandwich, and slumped down into a rather ridiculously comfortable position on the couch, and fell back into a very nice slumber.

* * *

"Dude, it was awesome, sucks that you had to miss the game because of work." A familiar voice bellowed through my house, disrupting me from my slumber. I poked my head up above the top of the couch to see what was going on.

I found Edward, who was taking his work shirt off, leaving him shirtless, and Emmett who was sitting on my kitchen counter. My movement caught Emmett's attention. "Whoa, didn't even see ya there Bells. Although I am not sure how I missed that bird's nest your working on."

I tried to act like I didn't care that Em was making fun of my hair. However, my hand flew up trying to tame the mess, immediately giving me away. "yeah, whatever Em, What are you doing here?"

" Well, I ran into your lovely man at the coffee shop, and followed him home." Emmett attempted to sound like a creeper, but laughed by the end of his sentence.

"okay, whatever." I rolled my eyes, shoving my self rather delicately off of the couch and wobbled over to the guys in the kitchen wrapping my arms around Edward.

"You feeling better, love?" Edward looked down at me, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, lots of sleep helped." I snuggled into his warm chest.

Edward nodded, and Emmett immediately started talking again about the Sea hawks game that was on, apparently while Edward was at work.

I unwrapped my arms, and left the kitchen to go shower, to let the men discuss their so precious sports. I undressed, and turned the nob to the liquid relaxation. I stepped in, and sometime of washing my body I got a aching stretching feeling in my back that made me stop in my tracks. I threw my hand out to the wall next to me, and the other flew to my back. After about a minute of holding this position, the feeling in my back subsided. I guess it was just a fluke. After a few minutes of waiting for the sensation to come back, and deciding it wasn't going to happen again, I continued washing my body. I washed my body, and shampooed my hair, and conditioned it. I managed to shave my legs while the conditioner was sitting in my hair. After I felt squeaky clean, I turned the warm water off, and stepped out of the shower wrapping a cream colored towel around my body and growing belly. I made my way into the bedroom walking over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes to wear for the rest of the day. Just I was going to put the clothes on I got another aching, tightening feeling in my back, this time it was a bit more painful, rather then uncomfortable. This time, the pain was enough to make me concerned, after it had subsided I quickly threw on some clothes.

"EDWARD!" I called rather loudly. After a moment of him not making an appearance I called again. "Edward, come here. NOW!"

* * *

**AN: OOOOOkkkaaaaaayy. Super really stupidly short chapter. Very sorry. I will be able to go off of this ending a lot better then continuing the chapter from here.**

**Sorry it sucks. Hopefully you might enjoy it. **

**Review, and yell if you want to. **

**Sorry it took sooooooo long!**


	17. Terrified

**An: Okay…. I took a super lame break.. mainly due to a computer crashing.. but it gave me a great time to reflect on my writing… Good news: I have a lap top now… meaning, I can write more often!! **

**Incase you ever wondered, I listen to my Ingrid Michealson station on when I write this story. I threw in some of The Weepies as well. But mostly just listen to Ingrid and the like.**

**Well,**

**READ ON!!**

**Last time, on something I was not expecting:**

_I unwrapped my arms, and left the kitchen to go shower, to let the men discuss their so precious sports. I undressed, and turned the knob to the liquid relaxation. I stepped in, and sometime of washing my body I got an aching stretching feeling in my back that made me stop in my tracks. I threw my hand out to the wall next to me, and the other flew to my back. After about a minute of holding this position, the feeling in my back subsided. I guess it was just a fluke. After a few minutes of waiting for the sensation to come back, and deciding it wasn't going to happen again, I continued washing my body. I washed my body, and shampooed my hair, and conditioned it. I managed to shave my legs while the conditioner was sitting in my hair. After I felt squeaky clean, I turned the warm water off, and stepped out of the shower wrapping a cream colored towel around my body and growing belly. I made my way into the bedroom walking over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes to wear for the rest of the day. Just I was going to put the clothes on I got another aching, tightening feeling in my back, this time it was a bit more painful, rather then uncomfortable. This time, the pain was enough to make me concerned; after it had subsided I quickly threw on some clothes._

"_EDWARD!" I called rather loudly. After a moment of him not making an appearance I called again. "Edward, come here. NOW!"_

:-:-:-:

_I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day through._

In that small cafe;  
The park across the way;  
The children's carousel;  
The chestnut trees;  
The wishin' well.

I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way.

I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you.

I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way.

I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you.

_I'll be seeing you  
Buddy Holiday_

"_I guess when your heart gets broken you sort of start to see cracks in everything. I'm convinced that tragedy wants to harden us and our mission is never to let it."_

:-:-:-:-:

You know when you hear about something bad that can happen to people, you never, in a million years think that it could ever happen to you. Almost like you and your loved ones are invisible to harm, and bad things. I wish that this was reality, but the truth of the matter is that bad things do happen, and when they do, boy they hit the fucking roof.

**Week 29...**

"Relax, Bella. I can only go so fasst." Edward attempted to sooth my worried wails that were telling him to drive faster.

"God! I hope this is just a false contraction... what do that call it..." I muttered to myself, attempting to keep my mind off of the pain and worry coursing through me. "Braxton Hicks, is what this is called."

I felt like from the moment of stepping in that steamy shower that I was watching as a spectator. Nothing I did felt like I was actually here, a mere spectator on this terrifying situation. I was about 8 weeks away from being 'full term'. I was only 7 months along; it was too early to have my baby. Panic coursed through my veins, there was a big chance this was the real thing, and if this was the real thing; there was a big chance my baby might not survive.

The speed that Edward was driving had me holding on to the dash of his little silver Volvo, and the oh-shit-bar. I was okay with this though, the faster we get to the hospital the faster we figure out what is going on.

We had not called anyone to tell them yet. I told Edward that this could wait until I was in the hospital, and he agreed. Once we know something for certain we would inform everyone important. If this was a false alarm then we worried no one, and if this is the real thing, then we could call them we one of us had a moment to do that.

My main worry was that baby Rayne was not going to have enough of a developed lung, suppose everything goes peachy, he still has to stay here for a while. That is going to break my heart as well, knowing he is here and I can't take him home and experience his first nights of life. However if it means he is alive and well then I'll sacrifice those moments so he can have many more moments to experience.

"Okay, you wait right there and I'll be right around to help you out." Edward informed me in a rather shaky tone, with wide eyes.

Edward looked really nervous and scared; I am sure my face mirrored his. I took a long deep breath and then un-buckled and opened the door. Edward was standing there and helped me wedge my self out of the car seat. I put on a brave face while we walked into the hospital. Edward guided me to an empty waiting room chair while he went up to the counter to get me checked in. I stood there watching him, arms flailing about while he explained to the nurse how far along I was, and that I was having contractions. The nurse shoved a clip board at Edward and rolled her eyes, he took the clip board and came over to the empty chair next to me. I swear I heard him mutter '_bitch'_ under his breath before he began to scribble my information down.

"So, what did they say?" I eyed him through the corner of my eyes.

Edward barely looked up, but rolled his eyes. "They said that they doubt it is the real thing so they aren't going to see us immediately."

"That's bull shit!" I yelled as I threw my hands up in the air.

"Shh." Edward grabbed my hands and placed them on my baby belly. "Stay calm please, for Rayne."

I nodded. "Yeah, for my poor baby." I muttered to myself, caressing my stomach.

In a few short months, this baby boy has become my everything alongside Edward. I could never imagine life without either of them now, if anything happened to him it will destroy me. I linked my arm into Edward's free arm and rested my head on his shoulder. I let myself melt into a world of thoughts while resting on his broad shoulder. After a while Edward finished the paperwork and turned it in. I tried to keep my thoughts as calm and rational as possible but my imagination was getting the better of me, and by the time Edward made his way back towards where we were sitting I had started to tear up.

Edward noticed, he wiped some stray tears from my cheeks. "Babe, you have got to hold it together. You have to be strong for him."

I just nodded and let out a shaky breath while I leaned into Edwards comforting shoulder. I surprisingly must have dozed off for a bit while in the safety of Edward's arms; because the next thing I knew, I was being woken up by the chitter chatter of my friends. I could feel the vibration's from Edward's velvet voice as he spoke in whispers. I am surprised I got any rest at all, even if the cramping sensation hadn't happened in a while. I squinted an eye open to see who all had showed up; the whole gang plus my dad was in my line of sight. I lifted my head a little to talk to Edward.

"Why is everyone here, I thought we were going to wait to see how serious this was." I whispered into his ear.

"Well, love, I figured you needed some more support. Everyone should be able to be here for you if they want to." Edward kissed my forehead. "Plus, I need some people around to help me be strong for you."

"Oh Bella!!" The very pregnant Alice threw her arms around my neck as I was still cuddled into Edward's arms. "Everything is going to be okay sweetie!"

I lifted my head into Alice's hug and patted her on the back. "Oh I hope so. Thanks so much for showing up." I wiped a tear from my eye.

"You know all of us would be there for you in a flash any time." Alice sighed.

"SWAN!" The rude stout nurse called from behind the nurse's station.

Edward and I got up from the uncomfortable chairs; we hugged everyone and checked in with the nurse who promptly brought us into a room. The nurse gave me a gown, and insisted that I changed soon because 'the doctor will be in to see you very shortly'. I didn't even bother asking Edward to look away while I undressed; he was used to seeing me by now. I slipped into the gown and sat down in the hospital bed. Edward immediately walked over to me and set down next to me, grabbed my hand and placed his lips on my forehead. I let a few tears escape, and I felt a few of his hit my cheeks. I was simply lucky enough to have a man this wonderful to help me stay strong.

"Knock. Knock." A dark skinned, dark haired man said as he entered the room. I honestly don't understand why people do that verses actually knocking or simply introducing them selves. "My name is Dr. Mott. I am going to ask you a few questions, and then we will take a look to see if you are dilated at all. If you are, then you are in labor. If you are not dilated, then we have nothing to worry about and you can go home to finish the rest of your pregnancy."

"Okay." I was nervous to find out what was going on. I think I was just trying to prepare myself for the worst that could happen. Edward gave my hand a tight squeeze while he put on a brave smile.

"Alright, did you loose your mucus plug yet?" The doctor asked as he adjusted his name tag.

"Mucus what?" Edward interjected.

"A mucus plug is a plug that fills and seals the cervical canal during pregnancy. It is formed by a small amount of cervical mucus." The doctor kindly explained.

Edward abruptly shut his mouth and went pale.

"I…. haven't noticed ….anything like ….that." I said through fits of laughter.

"Most women are oblivious to it passing…" Dr. Mott gave me a smile. "… And what about your water, did it break?"

"I don't really know; I was in the shower when the pain started."

Dr. Mott nodded his head while he walked over to me. "Okay well if you would scoot down and put your feet up on these stirrups…" he motioned to the stirrups at the end of the bed. "… then I'll check to see if you are dilated."

"'Kay…" I squeaked. This was the worst part; I hated having someone have their hand in me.

I scooted down and did as I was told. The doctor started pressing on my stomach as well as feeling around. "Alright Bella, you aren't dilated at all, so you were just experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions. Most women can tell a difference in them, but sometimes they are tricky; its always better to be safe. It seems that you're most likely going to be right on track in your pregnancy. For now you will just have to get through these; they should start to subside soon."

I sat back in the bed, while heaving a huge sigh of relief. I gave the doctor a weak smile; I was beyond happy that things were on track and not accelerated. There were so many things that could have happened if he were to come out now. He wasn't ready for the world yet, and I wasn't ready for him just yet either. Sure there were more then plenty of moments that I have said 'I am ready to have him out already!' but this experience changed my mind. He is safe in my belly; and there is so much more I need to learn for him. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it through the biggest smile I have ever seen. Before I knew it I was wiping a few stray tears away.

"Those are happy tears?" The doctor said behind his clip board.

"Yeah, both of us are relieved." I chuckled.

"Good. Next time you can save a trip to the emergency room and give me a call so we can discuss your symptoms. I'll let you get dressed and you guys can leave when you like."

Edward got up and walked over to the doctor and shook his hand. The doctor left and I got up to change into my clothes, but Edward stopped me and grabbed my face gently. He bent down and kissed me sweetly. I would have sworn we stayed kissing each other for hours because eventually Alice poked her petite pixy head into the room to check on us; she made a quick exit. Edward gave me one more peck on my lips, then on the belly before he released me to change.

"I am so relieved. I though this was it." Edward gave me a small smile. "If it were someone else's kid I would have been more logical. I just freaked out, this is my son. I don't want to take chances." Edward admitted.

"That's okay Edward; I don't think any less of your doctor mind." I teased him. "I was scared out of my mind. He would have a hard time surviving life right now."

I pulled my shirt over my head then walked over to Edward. We walked out of the room hand in hand and into the waiting room full of relieved faces.

"FALSE ALARM!" Emmett bellowed and ran over to me, hugging me gently.

The entire group of people who were there to show their support cheered and jumped in on the hug. "Okay guys, you know I love every one of you, but this mamma needs some breathing room." I mumbled underneath the mass amounts arms crowding my face.

The crowd kindly let go of me

"No joke, that is awfully uncomfortable with these bellies!" Alice said as she patted my belly.

"You aren't allowed to give me a scare like that." Charlie warned me.

"You're telling me dad, imagine how I felt!" I gave him a small smile.

"Our grandson is defiantly going to be a blessing but one hell of a handful." Carlisle patted Charlie on the shoulder. "Just like Edward was."

"Yeah, but you guys get to take a break from it." I reminded them. "And I am perfectly happy with that; I wont ever want to let you guys spend time with him. I'll want to keep him all to myself."

"Oh honey, I know you think that now. But I know you will be happy to have grandparents that will be willing to spend some time with their precious grand children. One day you're just going to need some time to yourself or time with Edward." Esme said from experience.

"Yeah I guess so." I nodded.

Esme grabbed me into a gentle yet intimate family hug. "You will always be a part of our family Bella…" She whispered in the most motherly tone. "…You and my grand children." Esme kissed my cheek and let me go.

Edward and I were just about ready to make our departure from the hospital. Both of us were emotionally drained, but both of us also know, we could never do this without the people that love us the most. We are blessed more then we know.

**AN: Ohhhh boy, you've no idea how many times I re-wrote this chapter. It simply wasn't working and I'll tell you why. I was dead set on Bella having the baby; but it just wasn't playing into the story. Not yet at least. I'm not going to tell you what was going to happen to the baby though. I might just save that part for later.. muhahah.**

**I finally decided on something that was easier to flow out in writing. Read and review. Please.**


	18. A Good Friend is Cheaper than Therapy

**AN: DUN DUN DDDDDUUUUUUNNNN I'm back from the dead. Would you believe me if I said I was having a rough time with this story? With writing in general? I've seemed to have lost my muse, my spark. I've gotten discouraged and tried to branch out but this story seems to be the only one people like, and it gives me motivation to update.  
IM SO SORRY! Its taken way too long, but with new optimism, a new outlook and a nifty little pep in my step is helping. I've found some pretty good stories that have made me want to start writing again, if you want to know of them shoot me a message and I'll send 'em to ya!**

It helps that one of my coworkers is reading this story; now every time I work with her it's a constant reminder of needing to update or work on this story and keep it my focus. Thanks a heap Cara-mel :P  
We tease and joke but honestly you are one of my favorite people to work with; thanks for helping me find focus on this story.

its been so long since I wrote on this story, I might have forgot a few minor details, like Jasper's job… I tried to go looking, but I can only ready my own work soo much.. Don't get angry if it changed! Haha…

One day this will all be rewritten and edited properly.  
Read on my loves.

"Drag your thoughts away from your troubles… by the ears, by the heels, or any other way you can manage it." Mark Twain.

"A friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future, and accepts you just the way you are."

**"To Make You Feel My Love"**  
Bob Dylan

When the rain is blowin' in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawlin' down the avenue  
No, there's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love.

Though storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
And on the highway of regrets  
Though winds of change are throwing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothin' like me yet.

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love

-

**Week 31…**

It has been two week since the Braxton hicks false alarm I had. I am so happy Edward is concerned for me and the baby, but I am so sick and tired of him treating me like a Chinese porcelain doll. Every two seconds when I get up off the couch, out of bed, out of the shower, when I step over a freaking stone it's "let me help you with that sweet Bella". I swear if he sweet Bella's me one more time; I'm going to explode pregnancy emotions all over him; it wont be pretty. Luckily I've called upon Alice to keep me company. Jasper has been out of town working on a very important case. If he didn't win this one his law firm would be going down; and that wasn't good for Alice and the babies.

Jasper's firm was promising and filled with very skilled lawyers but have had some corrupt management. Jasper was recently promoted to the CEO of the firm and was trying to regain a good reputation.

So while Edward has been afraid to leave me alone, he has left me with is very pregnant; with twins, twin sister. She was a bit more a long then I was, but it was enough to bond us, I only wish Rose could bond with us in this time. Although she was only a few weeks farther along then me Alice was huge. Her small frame was all but normal and you could only tell she was carrying unless you looked from the side or the front, no weight gain anywhere. I wasn't a large pregnant person, but the fact that she had two babies and was smaller then me still had me a little jealous.

"Ughh, I'm so ready to get these buggers out of me!" Alice wailed as she slowly lowered herself onto the couch in true pregnant lady fashion; one hand on back, the other reaching for the couch behind them and knees bending slowly. I followed suit a little more less graceful then here.

"I don't know how you do it Al." I huffed as I found the soft cousin under me and lean far back, resting one hand on my growing baby belly.

Alice giggle her charming bell like laugh and sighed. "Honestly I don't either. Jazz is wonderful; almost too much so." Alice chuckled as she caressed her belly. "It makes me feel so co-dependant on him. Not that is usually a problem; I like to be taken care of. It is just every time I try to do something. I shower, he's helping me undress and get into the shower. I change clothes, he insists to put them on for me. I get off the couch, he runs to me to help me up. Well the last one I am thankful for cause I have issues with it." She motioned as if she were trying to get up and caused me to laugh.

"Tell me about it!" I wailed through my giggles. "Your brother has been glued to my damn swollen hips since the scare. I get it, he is worried" I paused to be serious. "But I am about two 'let me help you with that's away from whooping his cute little ass into the corner."

"You got the mom thing down already Bells." Alice smirked.

"Hey, I've been around Emmett and you guys for ever… Someone had to act as the voice of reason; or as all of you like to call me under your breath 'mom'. "

"Oh shit Bells." Alice threw her head back and laughed looking slightly mortified. "I had no idea you knew about that; it was so long ago."

"Nah, it never bothered me. It stopped all of you from doing some really stupid shit." I chuckled. "seriously, trying to cliff dive? What the hell were all of you thinking; the only one who could manage to jump far enough away from the rocks and not split their heads on them would have been you."

"Pshh." Alice waved dismissively. "Perhaps at that height but one of the lower cliffs wouldn't have been that bad."

I rolled my eyes ending the conversation I'd never win. I reached over, with a struggle I might add, to grab the remote to change the channel from the boring same old depressing news. I finally landed on HBO where Flight of the Conchords was on in the middle of one of my favorite episode songs: Hiphopopotamus vs. the rhymenocros; and I immediately busted out laughing, along with Alice.

I soon gathered my all of my resolve and turned to Alice; completely straight faced. "They call me the hiphopopotamus; flows that glow like phosphorous, poppin' off the top of this esophagus, rocking this metropolis. I'm not a large water dwelling mammal. Where did you get that preposterous hypothesis? Did Steve tell you that my chance? Steve…."

Alice erupted in gut busting laughter. I followed soon after. "OH MY FUCKING GOD, BELLA!"

"Don't judge me," I stopped to let a fit of giggles out. "… I spent a whole damn day learning that rap."

We erupted in even more frightening cackled as I tried to recite more of the rap. Not too long after we were lounging giggling grabing onto each other for support as the abdomen pains from over laughter took over, Edward walked in to see me and Alice gasping for air with tears in our eyes. At the though of him walking into the crazed giggles we threw into another throat wrenching fit of gut busting laughter.

I regained all control I could for a moment, looking Edward straight dead in the eye. "I'm the mother flippin' rhymenocros." Was all I could manage to say before I threw my head back laughing in a hysterical manner while clutching at my side.

Edward raised his eyebrow in a 'wtf'way, shaking his head with a goofy grin in place. "God, I'd think you two were mental if I didn't know what you were talking about." Edward made his way to us sitting by me and putting his arm around me. "How are you two holding up?"

"Ugh, both very pregnant." I threw my head back as I moaned; wishing the next month and so would go by so much friggen faster.

Edward peppered kisses along my out stretched neck and landed just right below the hollow of my ear; making me want more. With Alice here I could only allow so much, and he knew this. Damn teasing douche. "Ah, well I'm getting sleepy. Alice, would you like any help from our Eddie to get to bed?"

Alice shook her head defiantly. "Nope" She said popping the word. "I am glad to be able to do 'normal people' tasks without Jazz watching my every move and helping me."

Alice stood and made her way into our guest bedroom. I shifted in my seat to see Edward with darkened eyes, almost like he was ready to pounce on me. "You look like you are ready to attack."

"Damn Bella, I am." He admitted his eyes growing an even darker shade of forest green. "I though you on an every day basis was fucking sexy. Now you are carrying my baby; nothing is sexier." He paused. "You are the mother of my children; and fuck me that turns me on even more then Bella alone. I didn't think it was possible."

I whimpered slightly as I slowly closed the distance between our faces to kiss him gently. Edward moved his hand down to my tummy. I felt him smile against his lips as Rayne started kicking and swirling under the head of his hand. "I love you, both of you."

With that Edward helped me off of the couch; hormones going crazy I pounced on him as soon as we closed the bedroom door; and boy he was willing to comply. Our passion reached a new level that night. I never knew how much a family with me meant to him until now; and the idea of him marveling at the idea of me bearing his child sent chills down my spine.

Edward pulled away after our grope fest; he looked me dead in the eye with determination. "I know we had agreed to marry each other before this and haven't brought the subject up yet… but damnit Bella. I love you and will never stop doing so. The effect you have on me, the pull, the longing… it's nothing like I have ever seen in my life. It feels like what I see my mom and dad having and fuck me if I am not going to try my damndest to never let you get away again. I love you, all of you; every part of you. If you want, I still want to marry you…." It came more as a question, hoping for the answer my heart was desperate to hear.

I let out a teary giggle. "Undoubtedly Edward…" I agreed. "… I want a complete future with you; I just want to figure all that marriage mumbo jumbo after Rayne is born."

"I can handle that." He let out a sigh he was holding. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to anymore."

Edward was adorable when he felt vulnerable. I kissed his nose, chin forehead and leaned towards his ear to whisper. "I'll always _want_ you." I made sure the desire for him was evident in my voice.

Edward stopped doubting and a low growl-like noise emitted from his chest as he rolled me over, my back against the bed. Edward began peeling my clothes away, one by one. Eventually I was buck naked underneath him; I was completely stunned when he completely ripped my shirt in half due to his urgency.

"Holy….." Edward was the first to break the silence after an intense fit of romping; his head was buried into the crook of my neck. "I could get used to this..."

I laughed breathlessly. "You're telling me; I just want you in me… always; I feel like a frickin' horn dog around you." I managed to admit as images flew to my mind; I blushed crimson red.

"Damnit Bella; when you get that look, you're thinking something dirty." Edward moaned, slowly hardening again. "I don't know if I can handle round dos."

"Please?" Was all I managed to squeak out as he lost all control; he was defiantly ready for round two.

We woke the next morning, covered in each other from the previous night's activities. Edward woke before me; I woke to him worshiping me with his eyes. He admired my face, my skin, my hair and eventually my swollen baby bump. I swear I would never get used to waking up like that. Edward was the best thing to be next to when I opened my eyes, but to see him longing after me, worshiping me made my heart thud loudly.

_How did I get so lucky?_

"Easily." Edward stated, informing me my thoughts were spoken aloud. "I saw you and thought 'me Edward. Want Bella.'" Edward beat his chest in true cave man fashion causing me to burst into a gut busting fit of giggles and snorts. I laughed so hard I felt like I smoked a pack of cigarettes. I coughed through my chuckles as Edward padded my back before he left the bed before getting ready for work. I was feeling especially needy today and was trying to convince him to call in sick so I could lay with him all day in bed. Unfortunately the coffee shop was a few baristas short and he had no other choice but to take care of business. I sighed and managed to let him go after the 5th kiss goodbye. Edward enlisted in the help of Rosalie to help Alice and my preggo asses today.

"Jesus Rose, I'm jealous of your perfect body right now." Alice wailed as she strutted through the house cupping her belly with a grimice on her face. "I feel like a god damned wail right now; times 2!"

Rosalie smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. "I'll trade places with you?" She asked a bit more hopefully then I'd like. Rosalie was always a strong soul; so when she was on the fricken brink of tears at the thought of being left out of motherhood when her two best friends were blessed with it caused Alice and I pain.

"Rosie; I can't wait for the day you have babies; don't fret." I paused to comfortably rub my hand on her shoulder. "Right now just isn't the time for you two. It will happen."

"I know Bells; and I am more then estatic for you two. Its just the timing feels like fate, god or whoever has motherhood rubbed in my face. Like it's all trying to teach me and Em a lesson." Rosalie admitted rather bashfully.

I shrugged my shoulders rather sullenly; I wished I could have said something to Rose to make her mind at ease; but with two of the most important ladies in her life carring 3 blessings of life… Rose was as glee-full as possible. I felt for her and would feel the same in her situation; even if I never asked for pregnancy.

"Well, you are more then welcomed to babysitting any time you guys are willing," I chuckled lightly; trying to lift the mood. "… I've been craving a big ass glass of wine for a while now and can't wait to indulge in that craving."

"Damn Bella; you and your wine are going to develop a disorder." Alice chuckled slightly concerned.

"I swear it's not the feeling I get from wine; honestly I do love the way it tastes. " I thought back to having a few glasses back in the day. "It's just a relaxing thing to do every once and a while; kicking back after a long day or chilling with some girl friends with a curvy feminine glass in hand."

"I get what you mean Bells." Alice nodded in understanding as Rosalie greedily sipped her red wine.

"Not me, I at least get one pleasurable thing out of the two of you being utterly knocked up..." Rosalie busted out in a fit of wine induced giggles. "… It also helps to see the two of you waddle in agony as I walk my fine ass over to my boy."

Alice and I threw our pregnant ass heads back as we threw a fit of giggles into the air. "Rosalie; you will have your own damn time one day with the agony known as the third trimester; don't you dare judge my damn waddles."

I managed to stay out of the waddle conversation; lord knows I have my own hard time with standing on my own two barely stable feet when not pregnant. "Rosalie; honestly…" I started as I took her hand in mine. "The day for you to bear a baby will come soon enough. Please don't get down because I happened to get knocked up and the fact that Alice is as preggers as it gets.

"Alright Bella, I'll let up a bit."She shook her head with a slowly spreading smile spread across her face. "I'm just not good with being jealous."

I scoffed. "Rose, I don't know how you're jealous of me when we…" I paused to motion between Alice and myself. "…are in desperate need of clothes shopping. I swear every time I get some clothes I have to turn right back around due to my rapidly growing belly." I rolled my eyes drastically.

"By the way; I need some new pants." Alice chimed in.

"OH!" Rosalie squealed with new enthusiasm. "Say no more dear Ali; I'll clear my schedule up for a shopping day here soon."

Rosalie and Alice excitedly chatted about things to get; letting me drift into my own thoughts. I couldn't help but wonder how I'd fair as a mother. Babies have always scared me shitless and I am not even sure if my baby is going to like me. Edward has always been a natural around kids. I'd seen that the one summer his cousin Felix came to visit with his wife Irina and new born baby Alex; I had no doubts in my mind as to weather or not he would be a great father.

"Bells, what's with the two eyebrows connecting?" Alice asked referring to my scrunched up face I was making due to my thinking.

I softened my features and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, just being emo." I ducked my head down and played with the hem of my pants.

"Sweetie, you know you can talk to us." Rosalie reached over and comforted me on the shoulder.

I shook out sad chuckle before sorting out my thoughts aloud. "I'm going to be a terrible mother." I blurted out; trying to rein my tears in so they wouldn't spill. "I have never been good with kids. They scare me, what if ii do something wrong? What if I don't hold my arm just right and the baby slips? What if I lay the baby down the wrong way and it dies. I don't know how to do anything mother related and lord knows Renee was never the ideal mother; as much as I love her." I heard the hysterical laughter of my friends as soon as I finished my rant. As idiotic as I sounded, my fears were still legit. Although, I'm glad I am able to voice them and seek some council.

"Dear, sweet, silly, insecure Bella; your natural instincts will take over." Rosalie chided. "Lord knows you've always been known as the 'mother' of the group; always the voice of reason."

"I sure as shit hope so, Rose."

"I get where you're coming from sweetie; I'm fretting over how on earth I am going to handle two of my bundle of joys at a time." Alice chimed in. "Its going to be a struggle; for both of us. I know, deep down that we will make it. Its terrifying to think about. I want nothing more then my babies to have perfect lives; but am scared shitless to think of screwing that up."

The conversation was sobering from our light hearted ones from earlier. Rosalie confided and told us she was afraid there was something wrong; and that she and Em' would never bear offspring. Alice and I did our best to comfort her from the doubts swirling around in her head. In truth, all of our fears were just something we will have to learn to deal with. Either way we all were surrounded with more then enough people who will always be there and love us. Alice and I talked to Rosalie about going to a doctor with Em, to see if they were fertile or even able to take treatments for it; we even talked about her adopting if it came to that. They were not apposed to the idea but Rosalie was dead set on getting a child with Em.

"I want at least one baby that was a creation of the two of us. I want to see this little boy running around with Em's dimples and curls." Rosalie looked off with a gleam in her ice blue eyes. "If after that it's not possible then I'll adopt every damn child out there. Motherhood is something I've always wished for; so I'll have it one damn day."

"I love your determination." Alice giggled, immediately lightening the situation from its seriousness.

We talked a little while longer; falling back into our easy and natural friendship. Rosalie was done with talking and decided we needed a movie to take our minds off of real life issues. Why the hell she chose 'P.S.: I Love You' to watch beats the hell out of me. Before the movie ended we were clutching our sides, curled up together and balling our eyes out to the point of no more tears. Apparently Edward got sent home early, because when I looked up through my dried out eyes to see his absolutely confused face.

"What on earth is going on?" He asked, eyes flicking back and forth between Alice, Rose and myself.

"We were watching a chick flick." Rose rolled her watered down eyes.

I untangled myself from Alice and Rosalie and waddle ran over to Edward throwing my arms around him and sobbing. "I love you! Never die on me ever." I wailed. I am sure I was being a bit dramatic, but the though of one damned day of a world without Edward alive had me without a doubt knowing I wouldn't last long. Is it possible to die of heart break?

"Alright, looks like the three of you have had enough emotions for one day." Edward chuckled at our silly tear stained faces. "Rosalie, you're welcomed to stay tonight if you aren't in a state to drive." He nodded to the empty wine bottle.

"I'll take you up on that offer mister." Rosalie giggled through a stuffy nose; she hooked her arm with Alice's arm pulling her to the spare bedroom to call it a night.

"Ali-cat, Jazz is going to be in at 11 tomorrow if you'd like to go pick him up with me?" Edward asked his sister.

"Sure thing; baby bro." Alice snickered as she was dragged off by a groggy Rosalie.

"…Only by 30 damn minutes, pixi!" Edward rolled his eyes; Alice never let the fact that she was older then him go.

As soon as the two of them vanished into the bedroom Edward captured my lips in a heartfelt kiss. I felt him completely trying to erase all of my worries, fears and depressing thoughts away. I wasn't in any mood to end the kiss; I quickly trapped him in a 20 min full on make-out session. I felt like I was a teenager again. After what felt like wonderful ages of lip lock Edward released me and trailed his searing kisses to my neck. Edward nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck. "Talk to me, please?"

I gave in and confessed all of my worries, woes and fears to Edward. He was there the whole time, covering me in kisses, hugs and comfort. Edward was the only person in this world that would be able to make me feel calm and wash away any doubts I had about my self. He spent the whole night encouraging me and telling me that he was going to go buy motherhood books and start booking classes so we both can be more confident in parenthood. I've never felt more relieved knowing he had the same fears of being a father as I did with motherhood. I fell asleep in my clothes that night, as did Edward; his arms wrapped around me in a loving embrace. When I woke, both Edward and I were dressed for sleep. My heart swelled knowing I can always trust Edward to take care of me no matter what happens in life; and that was something that I could only dream of.

_

**WOW. So, I delayed, read, watched movies, avoided and down right tried to write other stories to ignore this one. I don't understand why I dislike it the most out of what I have written. Apparently its good enough for all of you and good enough for people I know to read it. I feel connected to it and love it for what its worth; but still am against it for all the flaws I see in it.**

Never the less; I gave up on writing something fucking spectacular because this story is my first and its done the best. It is my priority.

Please review, it means a lot. It encourages me and lets me know my words and creativity are appreciated.

I love you guys!

If any one wants to be a beta for me, give me a holler; I need someone constantly kicking my ass so I can finish this damn story.

.review… And I'll try to blow you all away with my words.


End file.
